Un Puente entre dos Mundos
by Ravishing Girl
Summary: ¡CAP 16: ALEGRÍA. UP! ¿Qué puede ocurrir cuando las leyendas se mezclan con la realidad? Descubran los sentimientos que pueden llegar a tener las sirenas y humanos. QUIERO REVIEWS
1. Un Deseo para Tres

**UN** **PUENTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP DE Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**Capitulo 1**: **Un deseo para Tres**

En las profundidades de un inmenso océano se hallaba un reino que, para muchos humanos, era solo una leyenda.

En el, habitaba el Rey Poseidón con su mujer Afítitre y sus hijas mellizas de 18 años, Tomoyo, Meilin y Sakura Nanami

El día del cumpleaños de las princesas, los reyes las mandaron a llamar

-Mis niñas, como ya sabéis, hoy, es un día muy especial en el que cumplís la mayoría de edad, así que os vamos ha hacer el regalo que vosotras elijáis-les dijo Poseidón a sus hijas

-¿Nos das un momento para pensarlo padre?- dijo Tomoyo en representación a sus hermanas

-Claro hija- respondió el rey

Las chicas se reunieron en un pequeño circulo y empezaron a discutirlo. Cuando ya estaba elegido, se dirigieron a sus padres

-Padre-le nombró Meilin- Lo único que queremos es vuestro permiso para visitar el mundo terrestre con libertad- finalizó con una sonrisa

-Bueno si ese es vuestro deseo……que así sea- dijo el padre de las niñas

-Y miren para hacerlo más interesante- intervino Afítitre- vuestro padre y yo os daremos l consentimiento para que estudiéis por todo un año entre los humanos ¿no es así querido?- dijo poniendo cara de suplica

-Ufff...…esta bien, ¿Qué os parece la idea mis niñas?- le preguntó el rey interesado

-¡¡GENIAL!!- gritaron las tres al unísono

-De acuerdo- y dicho eso el rey abandonó la sala del trono

-Oye madre- dijo Sakura acercándose - ¿de verdad que nos a dejado papá elegir nuestro deseo o es que tu moviste cuerdas para que llegara a la conclusión?- le preguntó

-Digamos que moví cuerdas y le pareció buena idea, así que…un poquito de ambas- rió Anfítitre


	2. Hacia la Superficie

**UN** **PUENTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**Capitulo 2**: **Hacia la Superficie**

Al día siguiente…

-Monstruos acuáticos, párense- dijo un tritón de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos marrones que seguía a las sirenas- ¿Se puede saber a donde vais?- preguntó.

-Nuestros padres nos dieron permiso para quedarnos por todo un año a estudiar en la superficie con los humanos- dijo Sakura-además…¿¡Y a ti qué te importa Touya!?-

Las tres hermanas dieron por finalizada la conversación, así que, le dieron la espalda y empezaron a nadar en dirección a la superficie.

________________________

Llevaban vario rato nadando cuando Meilin habló.

-Yo ya estoy cansada chicas- dijo mientras miraba a sus hermanas- y por lo que veo, vosotras estáis igual, así que…¿Por qué no mejor llamamos a hipocampos?- sugirió la pelinegra.

-Estoy de acuerdo con M-Chan…¿Tú que piensas Saku-Chan?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Si T-Chan-respondió Sakura..

Entonces, las tres sirenas abrieron las conchas de sus colgantes y de estos salió una melodía que solo era captada por el caballo de mar que estaba emparejado con el respectivo colgante

Al cabo de unos minutos se pudieron distinguir a lo lejos, el brillo de tres piedras. Cuando ellas se acercaron lo suficiente observaron a tres magnificas criaturas en forma de caballo.

Uno de ellos era de color rosa claro con los ojos rosas más oscuros y con una corona de oro que rodeaba su frente que tenía en el medio una piedra esmeralda. Otro, era de color lila con unos ojos violetas, en su cabeza se colocaba una corona dorada que tenía una piedra amatista en medio. Mientras que el tercer hipocampo azul claro poseía la corona dorada con una piedra en el centro color rubí.

Cuando los animales llegaron hasta ellas, inclinaron la cabeza en forma de saludo. Las sirenas, se acercaron a ellos para acariciarles. Después, se montaron en ellos y siguieron su camino hacia la superficie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una playa de Hong Kong, se encontraban alrededor de una docena de chicas que tenían un mismo objetivo: Observar a los tres bombones que estaban haciendo surf.

Pasado un rato, los tres chicos, decidieron ir a por sus toallas para secarse la piel del resto de agua salada del mar. Mientras, observaron que tres chicas los miraban de una forma muy seductora. Aún así, ellos pasaron de largo, recogieron sus cosas y marcharon en sus respectivas motos.

Las chicas desilusionadas por no recibir ninguna mirada de los tíos buenos, bajaron la cabeza y se fueron

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las tres hermanas sirenas acababan de salir a la superficie con sus hipocampos cuando llegó un delfín blanco que, rápidamente identificó Sakura

-Hola Tsuki- le saludo a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza-¿Qué es esto?- le dijo recogiéndole la nota que tenía en el pico- T-Chan, M-Chan, mirad, es una nota de nuestros padres…Tomoyo, léela tu ¿si?-

-Veamos…aquí dice:

_A nuestras queridísimas hijas:_

_Aquí, os dejamos la dirección de un amigo nuestro que estará encantado de que os acomodéis en su casa durante la estancia en la que estaréis en tierra._

_Se llama Yukito, nos os preocupéis con que no os acepte, ya que lo avisamos justo antes de vuestra partida._

_C/Arrecife Fiu Xuan, nº42 de la ciudad de Tuen Mun (donde ahora mismo os situáis)_

_P.D. Para cuando os queráis meter en el agua sin convertiros en sirena, solamente, tenéis que recitar esa idea en vuestras cabezas. Y tampoco os preocupéis por las enseñanzas, porque como sabéis, los seres del mundo marino, aprendemos muy rápido._

_Esperamos que vengáis a visitarnos de vez en cuando. Os echaremos de menos._

_Un fuerte abrazo, de los reyes de Atclántica y vuestros padres, Poseidón y Anfítitre. __ (/+/)_

Quedaron en silencio un par de minutos mientras asimilaban las ideas hasta que Meilin lo rompió.

-Pues bien… ¿A qué esperamos? Vámonos a ver al tal Yukito…Hasta otra Byakko- le dijo a su caballo de mar.

-Si…adiós Rubymoon- se despidió Tomoyo del suyo.

-Hasta la próxima Zenny- le dijo Sakura a su criatura- Y a ti también Tsuki-

Las hermanas se sentaron en la orilla del mar, haciendo que poco a poco, sus colas, desaparecieran. Y en su lugar, quedaron unas finas y bonitas piernas que fueron cubiertas por unos pantalones cortos que les llegaban a tapar un poco más abajo del trasero. La parte de arriba, que constaba de dos conchas, se convirtió en una blusa de color rosa la de Sakura, lila la de Tomoyo y roja la de Meilin. Los pies, fueron calzados por unas sandalias blancas y negras.

Las jóvenes, que aprendieron a caminar muy rápido, se dirigieron hacia un malecón en el que subieron y empezaron a caminar. La brisa marina les daba en la cara y hacía un masaje a sus cabellos de una forma suave que hacía que los moviese de una forma muy sensual.

En eso pasaron por allí tres chicos subidos en moto y que por los pelos no tienen un accidente, pues se habían quedado embobados por las bellezas que pasaban por ahí.

-¡¡EHH!! Chicas, ¿queréis dar una vuelta con nosotros?-dijo el del pelo chocolate pensando que las tenía en el bote.

-NO GRACIAS- Dijeron ellas al unísono.

El chico quedó con la boca abierta, jamás una chica se había negado a ir con ellos. Mientras, sus primos, no paraban de reír al ver que las chicas se marchaban sin decir nada más.

___________________________________

Las mujeres iban ya cansadas de tanto caminar, no conocían la ciudad, así que pararon en un puesto de información.

-Disculpe, ¿me podría decir hacia donde debo ir para llegar a la calle…Arrecife Fiu Xuan nº42?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Si claro, miren, sigan por esta misma calle y justo en el acantilado. Es la única vivienda que tiene- dijo el señor del puesto.

-Muchas Gracias- agradecieron las tres a la vez.

-No hay de que señoritas-dijo con una despedida.

Caminaron alrededor de veinte minutos cuando por fin, pudieron ver cerca del acantilado a una gran mansión de paredes blancas y tejas rojas rodeada de un muro muy alto del mismo color que las paredes y una verja muy moderna negra.

Al llegar a la puerta, un guardia las paró.

-Buenos días jovencitas, disculpen mis molestias pero… ¿A dónde os creéis que vais?-

-Verá señor- intervino Meilin- Buscamos al señor Yukito.

-Dígale que somos las Nanami, seguro que sabe quienes somos- remató Sakura

El guardia, cogió el teléfono de la oficina y marcó unos números para luego hablar.

-Señor Tsukishiro, aquí afuera hay tres jovencitas que dicen ser las Nanami-

-(.......)-

-Aja…si…¡señoritas!- dijo llamando la atención de las hermanas- ¿De dónde vienen ustedes?- les preguntó.

-Venimos de parte de Anfítitre- dijo Tomoyo.

-Señor…- le habló el guardia por teléfono- vienen de parte de una tal Anfítitre-

-(.......)-

El conserje al ver oído la respuesta de su jefe, les hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguieran.

-Pasen por aquí-


	3. Nuevo hogar, Nueva vida

**UN** **PUENTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**Capitulo 3**: **Nuevo hogar, Nueva vida**

Las chicas, atravesaron un gran jardín por el cual se dirigía a la puerta principal del establecimiento. Allí se encontraba un hombre de cabellos grises, con unas gafas redondas que ocultaban a unos ojos verdes oscuros oliva.

-Xiu, ya te dije por teléfono que yo me encargaba de las muchachas- dijo en un tono de cansancio

-Si señor, ya os dejo- y dicho eso se marchó por donde había venido

-Bueno jovencitas, ¿me podríais decir el nombre de vuestros padres y el lugar en donde nacieron por favor?...es para verificar si soy las verdaderas Nanami- les dijo muy amablemente

-Claro pero antes quisiéramos si usted es Yukito…quiero decir…Tsukishiro- preguntó Meilin

-Si…lo soy-

-En ese caso…- intervino la castaña- ella es Tomoyo-dijo señalando a la del pelo grisáceo y de ojos amatista- y ella es Meilin- le dijo con una mirada señalando a la de cabello negro y ojos rubí- y yo soy Sakura, somos las Nanami, mellizas, e hijas de los reyes de Atclántica, Poseidón y Anfítitre.

-Si es así altezas, me presentaré como es debido. Mi nombre verdadero es Shen Wo, antiguo consejero de vuestro padre, y actual dueño de la más prestigiosa universidad de Hong Kong, "Yuktsuk"- dijo orgulloso- Y ahora, si me permitís, os enseñaré la casa- le dijo mientras las invitaba a entrar

-Señor Tsukishiro…-dijo Meilin

-Por favor, llámeme Yukito- le interrumpió

-Esta bien Yukito, bueno, nuestro padre nos dijo que nos podíamos quedar con usted durante nuestra estancia en la tierra, que estaba pensado que fuera un año-

-Lo sé, me avisaron ayer por la tarde, y por mi, no hay ningún problema, sería un honor que las princesas de mi antiguo reino se alojaran en mi mansión, además…como creo que tenéis diecisiete o dieciocho años…-

-¡¡DIECIOCHO!!- gritaron las hermanas interrumpiéndole

-Bien, pues dieciocho. Podríais entrar en mi universidad a estudiar si os parece bien

-Eso sería fantástico ¿no T- Chan, M-Chan?- preguntó Sakura entusiasmada

-¡¡SI!!- respondieron las aludidas al unísono

-Bueno en ese caso…os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones-

Subieron al segundo piso…

-Bien, estas son-les dijo señalando tres puertas que estaban a mano izquierda- Cada una tiene un balcón con vistas al mar- especificó Tsukishiro

-Muchas gracias Yukito- le agradecieron las tres sonrientes

-Cuando terminen de observarlas, os estaré esperando en la primera planta para llevaros de compras- les dijo mientras bajaba la escaleras

-¿¿¡¡EHH!!??- dijeron consternadas

-Os llevaré a compraros ropa, porque no podéis estar yendo con la misma ropa todos los días ¿verdad?- les dijo cuando paró su caminata

-Si, tiene razón- saltó Tomoyo

-OK, nos vemos más tarde- y bajó por fin las escaleras


	4. Primer día en la Universidad

**UN** **PUENTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**Capitulo 4**: **Primer día en la Universidad**

Las chicas cuando por fin vieron sus habitaciones, se encontraron a Yukito que, como ellas habían tardado mucho en bajar, el ya había hecho algunas compras.

-Mirad, os he comprado una cosa a cada una, venid a verlas- le dijo el mientras le levantaba haciendo un movimiento de mano para que le siguieran.

Cuando llegaron al garaje, Yukito le enseñó tres motos que estaban apoyadas en la pared de dicho lugar. Todas eran negras, pero cada una tenía añadido otro color, una verde, otra rosa y otra violeta.

-Si son muy bonitas pero….¿Qué son?- preguntó Meilin sin saber.

-¡¡Ah si!! Lo siento por no haberos explicado antes…son motos, con ellas os podréis desplazar a cualquier lugar de Hong Kong más rápido- especificó el.

Las hermanas montaron en ellas después de que Yukito las enseñara.

Después de la rápida lección, se dirigieron al centro comercial en el que se compraron desde ropa interior hasta kits de maquillaje.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, estaban exhaustas, así que cenaron, se ducharon y después se fueron a dormir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa misma noche, en una casa de dos pisos, tres chicos ya cenados y duchados conversaban sentados en un sillón viendo la televisión.

-No me lo puedo creer- comenzó el de cabellos chocolate- es la primera vez en muchos años que me ignoran-

-Ya Shaoran, no es para tanto- le contestó el de cabellos azules- seguro que no eran muy guapas y no querían que las viésemos por no pasar vergüenza-

-Si, pienso lo mismo que Eriol- concluyó el del pelo rubio con toques marrones. Mientras cambiaba de canal.

-Puede que sea eso Luck pero es que me cuesta creerlo…tenían un cuerpo…- le dijo Shaoran pensando con cara de embobado- Bueno chicos, yo me voy a dormir, mañana hay que levantarse temprano para ir a la universidad y no quiero llegar mi primer día tarde- y bostezó- hasta mañana- y de ahí se metió en su habitación.

-Si Eriol, mañana hay UNI, yo también me voy- le dijo un Luck cansado.

-Y yo- concluyó apagando la TV.

Y los dos hermanos desaparecieron por las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente…

En la gran mansión, que despertaban a la vez las tres mujeres, se dirigieron hacia el baño, después fueron al armario para vestirse y luego se dirigieron al tocador.

Después de maquillarse, salieron de las habitaciones y bajaron por las escaleras para en la cocina y encontraron a Yukito en la mesa.

Meilin vestía con una camisa de licra roja de tirantes con un escote en forma de V, unos leggins color negro metalizado y unas botas de tacón fino rojas que tenía broches a los lados. El pelo lo tenía recogido por dos coletas bajas.

Tomoyo vestía con una camisa de licra negra de tirantes con un escote en forma de V, unos leggins color violeta y unas botas de piel negra con broches que le llegaban a media pierna. El pelo lo tenía recogido por una coleta baja en el lado derecho.

Sakura vestía con una blusa verde sin mangas con un escote en forma de V, una minifalda vaquera muy clarita y unas botas de cuero de tacón fino negras que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas. El pelo lo tenía recogido por una coleta baja en el lado izquierdo.

-Buenos días chicas, hoy empezaréis la universidad. Por esta razón yo me adelantaré y os esperaré allí con el director-se levantó de su asiento-Hasta luego- se despidió

-¡¡Hasta luego Yukito!!- le gritaron las tres a la vez

Empezaron a comer hasta terminar

-Bueno es hora de irnos- aclaró Meilin

-Si, venga, vamos a por las motos y pongámonos en marcha-dijo Tomoyo

Las jóvenes se levantaron y recogieron sus mochilas.

La de Sakura era negra con una imagen de un coral rosa en el de Meilin era negra con la misma imagen pero de color rojo.Y la de Tomoyo tambien negra con la misma imagen pero color violeta.

Se encaminaron al garaje y cada una se subió a su moto, se colocaron los cascos y salieron de la mansión tomando el camino que anteriormente Yukito les había mostrado.

En la universidad Yuktsuk…

Habían llegado tres motos montadas por tres jóvenes, y en menos de un minuto, fueron rodeados por un grupo de chicas que gritaban sin cesar. En eso que tres mujeres se acercaron a ellos tranquilamente.

-Hola Li, al parecer no me viste ayer por la mañana en la playa- dijo una de las chicas.

-No es que no te hubiera visto, sino que te ignoré Mai Tsi- le dijo el del pelo chocolate.

En ese mismo instante, llegaron otras tres motos.

Todos voltearon los rostros a ver quienes eran pues los únicos que portaban esos automóviles eran Shaoran, Eriol y Luck.

En el momento de girar para aparcar, hicieron un derrape.

-¡¡Gané!!- dijo Tomoyo.

-Ni hablar, fui yo- dijo Sakura.

-No, yo- discutió Meilin.

-¡¡Jovencitas!!- intervino una voz varonil.

-¡¡Ah!!¡¡Hola Yukito!!- dijeron las tres chicas a la vez que se quitaban los cascos y aseguraban las motos.

-Chicas, este es el director de la universidad, el señor Wei Choun- les presentó Yukito.

-Buenos días señor- dijeron al unísono.

-Buenos días señoritas- les saludó el director- sígame por favor-

Las chicas hicieron lo que les dijo el director y entraron al edificio desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-¡¡WOW!! ¡¡QUE TIAS MÁS BUENAS!!- dijo un chico.

-¡¡Y QUE CUERPAZOS!!- dijo otro siguiéndole.

Shaoran, después del acontecimiento vivido, se separó del lado de Mai Tsi y fue a encontrarse con sus primos que también se separaban de sus ligues.

-Creo que esas chicas son las que vimos ayer ¿ustedes que creen?- preguntó Shaoran pensativo.

-Si, me parece que sí- aclaró Luck.

-Bueno si son o no ellas, intentemos ligárnoslas ¿eh?- propuso Eriol.

-¡¡Si!!- respondieron los dos chicos a la vez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno señoritas, ya que las tres vais a coger la carrera de Investigación Marina, e iréis a la misma tutoría, mirad- dijo mientras sacaba tres papeles de su cajón del escritorio el director-este es el horario de las clases a la que tendréis que asistir, ahora, vayan a la tienda de libros de textos y compren lo que necesitéis…Buena Suerte-

-Gracias- respondieron a la vez.

-Tomoyo, Meilin, Sakura- les paró Yukito- aquí tenéis las tarjetas de crédito que tendréis que utilizar, enseñárselas a la dependienta y ya, eso es todo, me tengo que ir que estoy esperando a alguien…Ciao- se despidió Yukito.

-Vale Yuki, nos vemos luego- le dijo Sakura- Bien, ¿la tienda donde está?- se dirigió a Tomoyo.

-No lo se…preguntémoslo a alguien- propuso la amatista.

Sakura y Meilin asintieron.

________________________________

Caminando por las calles, se encontraron un chico al que decidieron preguntar.

-Hola, ¿me podrías decir donde se sitúa la tienda de libros de texto?- preguntó la esmeralda.

El chico se dio la vuelta y balbuceó al ver a esas bellezas- Ho…hola si eh…esta….porrr…por allí- carraspeó un poco- Al llegar a aquella esquina dobláis a la derecha y allí la veréis-

-Muchas Gracias- le respondió Tomoyo.

-No…no hay de qué- dijo el chico.

Las tres hermanas de despidieron y se dirigieron a la tienda e hicieron lo que Yukito les había dicho.

Cuando sonó la campana, las tres jóvenes se encaminaron a su primera clase.

Al llegar, vieron que el aula estaba casi vacía, así que se colocaron en la última fila y sacaron los libros de la materia.

-Estos sitios están perfectos, así no tendremos al profesor justo enfrente- dijo Meilin-

Después de eso, entraron más alumnos y el profesor comenzó con sus clases.

_____________________________

Pasaron tres horas muy aburridas hasta que llegó el recreo*. Las jóvenes hermanas se dirigieron a la cafetería y allí compraron tres bebidas y seis chupa- chups.

Cuando salieron se fueron a buscar un sitio para sentarse pero a cada rato algún chico les interrumpía.

-¿Queréis sentaros conmigo preciosas? Hay sitio para las tres- les decían.

-No gracias- respondían a la vez.

Estuvieron así hasta que llegaron a un árbol de cerezo, allí, se sentaron y empezaron a platicar.

-Oye S-Chan, M-Chan, he oído que aquí hacen concursos de grupos musicales y miren- dijo mostrando un papelito- hay una audición y están buscando tres voces femeninas-

Sakura cogió el papel de las manos de Tomoyo y continuó leyendo- Tienen que traer una canción hecha por ustedes-

-¡¡Eh!! Que os parece si hacemos un grupo-

-No está nada mal la idea Tommy- dijo Meilin

-OK lo haremos y nos llamaremos…¿Cómo nos llamaremos?- dijo Sakura

Pero no le dio tiempo a recibir una respuesta ya que el timbre anunció la continuación de la clases y ellas se encaminaron al edificio.

Y de esto que Sakura se dio cuenta de algo-Chicas adelantaos, que yo enseguida os alcanzo- dijo ella.

-¿Qué te pasó ahora?- preguntó Meilin.

-Se me olvidó una cosa en el árbol-

-Esta bien, pero no tardes- le dijo Tomoyo.

-Si- respondió y salió corriendo

Sakura llegó al árbol de cerezo y empezó a buscar pero no lo encontró. Ya se daba por vencida cuando escuchó:

-¿Buscabas esto?- dijo una voz varonil enseñándole el colgante.

Sakura se giró- Si, gracias, creí que lo había perdido… ¿Cómo te puedo pagar el que lo hayas encontrado?- preguntó la castaña cuando lo cogió de las manos del chico.

-Pues de la única forma que conozco. ¿Qué tal si después de las clases me acompañas a la playa y nos damos una vuelta?- preguntó él emocionado.

-Está bien pero…por lo menos dime tu nombre- le dijo Sakura

-¡¡AH SI!! , que tonto soy,……mi nombre es Li Shaoran- aclaró el ambarino.

-Un placer Li, yo soy Sakura Nanami-

-Encantado de conocerte, nos vemos en la salida- le dijo el

-Si ¡¡ADIÓS!!- le contestó mientras se iba corriendo hacia su clase

"Esa chica tiene algo…no se que es…pero lo voy a averiguar"- se dijo el castaño internamente

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**SIGNIFICADOS:**

**recreo: descanso de media hora entre las tres primeras horas y las tres últimas horas de la mañana en horario escolar.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Vale ya sabemos, nos retrasamos bastante con este capitulo, pero es que tenemos dos excusas:**

**-Era muy largo y había que pasarlo todo a ordenador haciendo un poco de cambios.**

**-Tenemos otros fics que hacer porque no los vamos a dejar marginados.**

**any****: Ya se han conocido ¿no?...espera y verás. **

**Avisamos que el **_**capitulo 13: Recuerdos que vuelven en sí**_** es un capitulo M bastante Lemmon así que, cuidadín. De todos modos lo avisaremos al principio del capi.**

**Bueno queríamos decir que en La Elegida, estamos un poco retrasados en el **_**capitulo seis: **__**Nuevos Descubrimientos **_**ya que hemos empezado otro fic que vamos a dar publicidad:**

**Titulo: Hija de la Noche. **

**Protagonistas: Sakura K y Syaoran L.**

**Summary:** **¿Qué pasaría si una joven vampira, exiliada de su gente, fuera perseguida por los suyos mientras habita en el mundo de los humanos para protegerse? Sus fieles amigos le ayudarán.**

**Rating: M.**

**Género: Romance y Fantasy.**

**Si os gustan los vampiros y el amor…leanlo.**

**_________________________________________________  
**

**Esperamos que para la próxima no tengamos que haceros esperar tanto...NOS LEEMOS!!**


	5. Conociéndonos

**UN** **PUENTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**Capitulo 5**: **Conociéndonos**

Cuando por fin finalizaron las clases, Sakura habló.

-Tommy, Mei, esto…-dudó en decirles, pero al final se atrevió- me adelantaré, porque…porque…quedé con un chico.

-¡Con un chico!...Sakurita por favor, déjame grabarte- le pidió emocionada.

-No Tommy, lo siento- le respondió.

-Vale- dijo apenada- pero si ocurre algo, no dudes en contárnoslo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- esbozó una sonrisa.

-Entonces no vemos más tarde. Adiós-se despidieron mientras se encaminaban a la mansión.

-¡Ciao!

Después, Sakura salió corriendo en dirección a su moto. Al llegar, vio que se encontraba Shaoran Li esperándola.

-Hola Li- le saludó.

-Hola Nanami, si quieres, puedes por mi nombre de pila, a mi no me importa.

-Jeje…mejor no- le dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Shaoran aturdido.

-Por lo que he podido observar, solo así te llaman tus primos y un par de amigos. Yo, todavía, no me considero una persona muy cercana a ti como para llamarte por tu nombre. Nos acabamos de conocer- le explicó.

-Está bien- le respondió apenado. "Si hubiera sido otra chica, lo habría aceptado sin dudar"

Estuvieron un rato en silencio cuando la ojiverde se atrevió a preguntar.

-Oye, solo una preguntita….tu… ¿tu surfeas con uniforme?, porque…quedamos para surfear y no creo que llevemos una buena vestimenta para hacerlo.

-Pues no, ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a mi casa y esperas a que me cambie?- le preguntó emocionado.

-¿Y si hacemos otra cosa? Dime en que playa estarás y allí nos veremos- le propuso Sakura mientras se montaba en la moto y se ponía el casco.

-Como quieras. A ver… ¿Sabes donde está el centro comercial Costa de Marfil?- ella asintió- bien, pues quedamos justo en frente a las 5 de esta tarde.

-Ok, nos vemos- y dicho esto se marchó.

-"Se nota que es diferente, otra en su lugar hubiera hecho lo contrario a todo lo que hizo hasta ahora. Esta chica…joe…cada vez me atrae más"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Sakura llegó a la mansión, se encaminó en dirección a su habitación. Allí, fue a darse una ducha y se vistió con unos pantalones de agua cortos rosas que, debajo, se ocultaba la parte inferior de un bikini blanco. En la parte de arriba, se colocó una blusa atada al cuello de color rojo pastel que, debajo de esta, se encontraba la parte superior del traje de baño. Y sus pies, descansaban en unas chanclas del mismo color a la camisa. Recogió su pelo en dos coletas bajas que la hacían tener una expresión más aniñada.

Después, bajó rápidamente a la cocina. Comió un filete de pollo con una taza de arroz. Al terminar, se giró al ver la hora, las 15:30. Todavía tenía mucho tiempo, pero al haber terminado ya con todo, decidió ir a la playa para disfrutar de la brisa marina y descansar sobre la arena mientras le esperaba. Se apresuró, cogió la moto y se fue de allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico, había seguido a Sakura hasta su casa. Como todos os podréis imaginar, era Shaoran. Lo único que quería era saber donde vivía, quedó impresionado. Luego, se marchó a su casa y en esta, se duchó para luego ponerse un bañador verde y las chanclas del mismo color. Una camisa blanca que tapaba su bien trabajado y musculoso torso. Después de vestirse, se dispuso a estudiar hasta la hora acordada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba vario rato tumbada sobre la arena esperando a su "cita". Al ver que no llegaba, decidió marchar al centro comercial para comprar esa tabla de surf que vio hacía unas horas cuando iba camino a la mansión. Esta, constaba de una flor de cerezo a lo grande en el centro y el resto de color verde claro.

Al volver, se sentó en su toalla, soltándose las dos coletas que tenía ya anteriormente hechas dejando que su cabello formara una danza sensual al aire libre que, Shaoran recién había llegado, lo volvió loco.

-¿Piensas hacer surf?- le preguntó el ambarino al observar la tabla de la chica.

-Bueno si, pero antes me gustaría que me enseñaras, sino te molesta claro- le pidió la mujer con una voz inocentemente sensual que hasta ella se sorprendió.

"Claro, ya me está intentando seducir como todas, no si ya sabía yo que esto pronto sucedería…le voy a seguir el juego, a ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar"- reconsideró el castaño.

-Vale, por mi no hay problema-sentenció Shaoran mientras se dirigía al mar.

-Bien- le siguió con una sonrisa.

Sakura y Shaoran se metieron en el agua y la subió a la tabla de surf de ella para enseñarle la postura que debía coger. Al momento siguiente, el chico empezó a surfear intentando que así, ella se quedara con los movimientos. Y así fue. El, por su parte, se quedó estático por la fuerza de memoria de Sakura.

"¡¡Wow que chica!!……Cada vez me gusta más"- se dijo el ambarino interiormente con cara de embobado pero sonriendo para si mismo.

Cuando unos 20 minutos pasaron, fueron a las toallas que había en la arena, y ya ahí, empezaron a charlar.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho?- le preguntó la esmeralda secándose con la tolla todo el cuerpo.

-Eh…-carraspeó- espectacular, pero…creí que nunca habías surfeado, porque…esos movimientos y esa técnica…son de una persona que lleva varios años practicando.

-Nunca lo he hecho, esta es mi primera vez, pero…como habrás comprobado, aprendo muy rápido.

-Si, ya vi- pero en realidad no le hacía mucho caso porque no podía dejar de mirar esos labios carnosos rosados que le incitaban a que los saborease y tocase con los suyos propios. Se mordió sus labios y los relamió como un perro para no caer en la tentación y así no estropear la cita con esa mujer que parecía una diosa. Aunque, pensándolo mejor…ninguna mujer de su edad lo había rechazado ¿Por qué esta iba a ser diferente? Iba a realizar su cometido cuando una voz se escuchó en todo el lugar que hasta entonces había estado en una suma tranquilidad.

-¡¡¡LII!!! Li amor, ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- le preguntó una rubia de ojos negros que se acercaba a ellos.

-No quería y además, quedé con Nanami- le aclaró echándole miradas lascivas a la castaña.

-Hola, soy Sakura Nanami- se presentó ella mientras ponía una mano para estrecharla, pero en vez de seguir con ese saludo, Mai Tsi la miró con cara desafiante. Así que Sakura lo dejó- y tú debes ser su novia… ¿no?

-No, que va- le dijo el riéndose- Mai Tsi es solo un "pasatiempo", no sabe hacer otra cosa que eso, hacerme perder el tiempo.

-¿Perdón?- le preguntó la rubia indignada.

-Escuchaste bien, eres un pasatiempo para mi- concluyó Shaoran Li.

Mai Tsi, cabreada, dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido. Mientras, Sakura estaba atónita de la forma tan rápida que se la sacó de encima.

-Vaya eres…eres…- pero no puedo continuar ya que Shaoran la cogió de la cintura y la besó. Ella, desilusionada y enfadada por la forma de ser del sujeto, se separó bruscamente y le dio una bofetada en la cara- En tu vida vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima Li ¿Quedó claro?- y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del ambarino, recogió sus cosas, montó en su moto y se fue de allí.

"Que labios tán ricos……no me importaría que me diese otra ostia y otra y otra con tal de volverlos a saborear"- y atento a sus pensamientos también se marchó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Sakura llegó a la mansión de Yukito, subió corriendo a su habitación y se encerró allí dando un portazo bien dado. Sus hermanas, preocupadas al verla llorando, tocaron a la puerta.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?...Saku cariño- le preguntó Tomillo.

-Sakura abre la puerta por favor- pidió Meilin.

-¡¡MARCHAOS!! No quiero hablar con nadie- sentenció llorosa.

-Sakura, mi niña, por favor- le suplicó la amatista. La esmeralda, por su parte, hizo caso a sus hermanas y las dejó pasar.

-Hay Dios Sakura… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Te hizo algo ese hombre?- le preguntó la rubí.

-No..no es n..nada- "No les puedo decir el porque de verdad, no quiero que le hagan nada, así que me excusaré con la opción más correcta"- Es so..solo que...me voy…me voy a casa…es..estaré un..una sema..na, por favor no..no le digáis a na..a nadie ¿vale?

-¡¡¿¿Vale??!!- preguntaron las dos hermanas impresionadas.

Sakura nos le hizo caso. Cogió su concha rosada y se la colocó en el cuello, luego, el señor Tsukishiro apareció por la puerta.

-Yuki, lo siento, pero esta semana no estaré. Me vuelvo a casa- de ahí le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue en dirección al acantilado con sus hermanas siguiéndola.

-Mándales saludos a mamá y a papá de nuestra parte- se despidieron con un beso.

-Si-La esmeralda no espero más-Quiero volver a casa, ilumíname agua marina y conviérteme en la criatura-y al instante de recitar esas palabras en voz alta, se transformó en sirena y se tiró por el acantilado que daba rumbo al océano.

Sus hermanas que habían contemplado la escena, quedaron calladas recapacitando cada una sus cosas.

-Oye Tommy ¿Qué es lo que le habrá pasado a Sakura para que repentinamente se tenga que ir?- le preguntó sin saber.

-No lo se Mei, pero mañana lo averiguaremos con Li, seguro que el es el causante de todo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esos labios, son mi perdición, los probé una vez, pero ahora, se que no puedo vivir sin ellos- se confesó sin saber que cierto peliazul y un rubio le estaban observando.

-¿Pensando en voz alta primo?- preguntó Eriol.

-¿De quién son esos labios que estás deseando volver a besar?- le preguntó un intrigado Luck.

-Son…son de la única chica que me ha rechazado y…

-Y por lo que puedo observar, te ha dado una cachetada- concluyó Eriol señalándole la mano marcada en la cara del ambarino.

-¿Quién es?- quiso saber Luck.

- Sakura Nanami- ultimó Shaoran con un suspiro.

-¿¡¡¿QUEEE?!!?- gritaron los dos hermanos impresionados.

-Si, mañana hablaré con ella, necesito pedirle perdón, me comporté como un tremendo idiota. Fui muy rápido y se debió asustar- y sin esperar un comentario más por parte de sus primos, entró en su habitación y se dispuso a dormir.

-Creo que se ha enamorado, Shaoran nunca pide perdón a una chica por besarla, esa mujer le está haciendo cambiar de actitud- le explicó Eriol a Luck.

En la habitación de Shaoran…

"¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué piensas en ella? ¿Para qué la vas a pedir perdón? Solo fue en beso ¿Dónde está el Shaoran Li de siempre? ¿Es ella la que te esta haciendo transformar en una persona amable con sentimientos?...¿Por qué eres tan bella? ¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza como he hecho con muchas otras más?...Eres tan especial. Me encanta la luminosidad de tus ojos esmeraldas, la forma de tu rostro cuando te enfadas, tu forma de ser…toda tú Sakura" Ufff...…-suspiró- "toda tú"- y después de ese razonamiento, se durmió apaciblemente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, llegó a su reino acuático Oceanía montada en su hipocampo Zenny, que llamó con anterioridad. Fue directa al palacio. Allí, solo encontró a su madre en sus aposentos, pues su padre estaría trabajando en sus derechos como Rey.

-Hija…¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó su madre sin saber.

-Vine a descansar durante una semana de la cuidad terrestre- le aclaró la ojiverde.

-¿Y tus hermanas?

-Ellas no pudieron venir, pero os mandaron recuerdos a papá y a ti (N.A: ¡¡Vaya me ha salido una rima!!)

-Bueno no importa, me alegro igual aunque solo seas tú. Ven hija, vamos a tu habitación. Debemos colocar tus cosas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente en la tierra terrestre…

Las mellizas Meilin y Tomoyo acababan de llegar a la universidad cuando tres chicos se acercaron a ellas.

-¿Ha venido vuestra hermana?- preguntó el de cabellos chocolates.

-No…¿Por qué?- preguntó Meilin interesada.

-Necesitaba hablar con ella- susurró- ¿Sabéis si está en vuestra casa ahora?- "Si lo está no me importa perder mis clases con tal de aclarar todo de una vez por todas"

-No, no está- habló esta vez Tomoyo

-¿Y donde está?

-¿Y por qué quieres saberlo?- le preguntó Meilin

-Pues porque…porque…-se puso nervioso- Ufff...…- suspiró- le debo una disculpa.

-Pues lo siento por ti, pero deberás esperar a que vuelva- dijo la amatista.

-¿¿QUEE?? ¿¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO TARDARÁ??- se alteró el ambarino.

-Oye Li, ¿A ti que te importa? Además…¿Se puede saber que fue lo que le hiciste ayer a nuestra hermana?- le preguntó autoritariamente Meilin alzando un poco la voz

-Nada-mintió Shaoran para no recibir otra bofetada por parte de las hermanas. Y de eso, sonó el timbre y Li suspiró. Todos se dirigieron a sus correspondientes clases.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una habitación del palacio de Oceanía, se encontraba una sirena de cola rosada asomada por su balcón mientras cantaba una canción. (N.A: Otra rima…XD)

Tengo el alma partida en dos,

por culpa de un chico que no es igual a mi.

Tengo el alma partida en dos,

por un beso sin razón.

Yo no me voy a sumergir en un sueño,

ni en un mundo de fantasía…

Yo voy a dar la cara,

y defenderé mi dignidad.

Te haré pagar el daño,

el daño que hizo añicos mi corazón.

Oh…Oh…Oh…Juraló…

Cuando terminó de cantar, se sorprendió al escuchar aplausos, por eso, se secó las lágrimas rápidamente.

-¡¡Bravo!!

-¡¡Ahh!!hola Yue- le saludó Sakura mientras se dirigía a el y lo abrazaba.

-Hola Saku.¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- ella asintió- ¿Quién te causó tal daño?

-Un…un humano Yue- le respondió apenada y dolida.

-¿¿Qué?? ¿¿¡¡Un maldito humano!!?? Me las va a pagar por hacerte sufrir- desafió el tritón con los puños cerrados- Tranquila Sakura, yo te protegeré- le consoló abrazándola

-Gracias Yue. Te quiero mucho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…**_

Shaoran Li acababa de despertar de su sueño profundo. Aunque estaba adormecido todavía no lo pudo pensar "Una semana a pasado y aún no ha vuelto. No dejo de pensar en ti hermosura. ¿Qué me han hecho esos labios tuyos con sabor a cereza que tienes Sakura Nanami?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En los límites del reino de Oceanía, la hija menor de los reyes,estaba montada en su hipocampo despidiéndose de todos sus amigos y familia.

-Adiós papá, adiós mamá- les dió un beso y un abrazo a los dos- Yue, Kero, Spi. Id a visitarnos a mis hermanas y a mí(N.A: Jajajaja…parece que esto de las rimas las hago aposta pero no lo son ^.^ ) También decírselo a Touya de mi parte ¿si?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡MONSTRUO!!!!!- se escuchó a un tritón gritar que se dirigía hacia la sirena nadando lo más deprisa posible.

-¡¡¡TOUYA NO SOY NINÚN MONSTRUO!!!- le replicó mientras le daba un "colazo" en la espalda.

-Sakura- interrumpió Yue- No te preocupes. Ya sabes como es él.

-Si, tienes razón. Bueno me tengo que ir. Os echaré de menos.

-¡¡¡ADIÓS!!!- le gritaron todos los presentes. Y de ahí se marchó con su hipocampo.

___________________________________________________________________________

**_NOTAS DE AUTORA:_**

**Aquí tenéis el nuevo capitulo de Un Puente entre Dos Mundos, que eh...pobre Shaoran, pero se merece que por lo menos algíen no le corresponda. Pero Sakura....¿Puede que siga ignorandole? Ya veremos.**

**DE LOS REVIEWS:**

**lfanycka y YachiChan: Esperamos que este capitulo os halla gustado.**

**any: Te agradecemos de todo corazón que sigas nuestras historias paso a paso. Y te decimos de antemano que eres nuestra fan número 1. Muchisimas gracias. Esperamos que el capi halla sido de tu agrado. El próximo será más expectante y por fin, después de una semana se encontrarán ¿Cómo actuará Sakura con él?. Espera al siguiente capitulo.**

**NOTICIAS:**

**La Elegida - ****Capitulo 8: Inicios de una Búsqueda. Está en proceso todavía y puede que para la semana que viene esté pero para esta os aseguro que no.**

**Nuevo Fic: Un Enemigo en Común**

**Summary: La magia de Occidente y la magia de Oriente se verán unidas para derrotar a un poderoso contrincante.**

**Rating: K+**

**Género: Romance y Aventura.**

**Un Puente Entre dos Mundos - Capitulo 6: Regreso Tardaré como mucho 2 días en publicarlo. Es muy corto.**

**___________________________________________________**

**Hasta la próxima y esperamos más Reviews **


	6. Regreso

**UN** **PUENTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

_______________________________________________

**Capitulo 6: Regreso**

Dos hermanas recién levantadas, se encontraban en una inmensa cocina desayunando.

-Oye Mei, hoy es cuando vuelve Sakura ¿no?

-Creo que si Tommy. Pero...lo que me preocupa es como va a actuar después de como se fué.

-Si, tienes razón. Se fue muy triste.

Se quedaron calladas unos minutos. Meilin , miró la hora y le dijo:

-Tomoyo, apresurate, se nos va a hacer tarde en llegar a la escuela.

-Si.

Cuando las dos muchachas llegaron a su destino montadas en sus motos, Shaoran y sus primos se acercaron a ellas.

-¿Habéis sabido algo de Sakura?- se atrevió a preguntar el ambarino.

-No Shaoran- le negó Tomoyo, seguidamente, saludó a los dos hermanos que lo acompañaban- Hola Eriol, Luck.

-Hola chicas- les respondieron los dos a la vez.

-Buenas- dijo tarde Meilin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, regresó a la mansión donde hace pocos días habitaba. Miro por todos lados, pero sin rastro de sus hermanas Meilin y Tomoyo.

-Bienvenida de nuevo alteza- le saludó una voz que venía detrás de ella.

-Hola Yukito. Que alegría verte- se acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó curioso.

-Bien, nada mal.

- Oye...¿te importa si me quedo hoy?. Es que vine muy cansada del viaje.

-Por mi no hay problema. Además, creo que tus hermanas estarán contentas de volver a verte. ¿No crees?

-Si....Gracias- le dedicó una sonrisa y fue en dirección a su cuarto para alistarse de la vuelta a la universidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases habían pasado muy lentas y pesadas para los 5 amigos que ahora, las 15:00 de la tarde, se dirigían a por sus motos para volver a sus casas cuando vieron muchos alumnos rodeando a alguien que desde lejos no se podía apreciar quién era. Se acercaron y observaron a una chica apoyada en un deportivo rojo mate que estaba conversando con varios compañeros suyos que era muy pero que muy parecida a la chica "esmeralda".

-¿Sakura....eres tú?- le preguntó Tomoyo sin saber.

-Hola M-Chan. Hola T- Chan- le sonrió a las dos.

-¡¡SAKURA!!- la abrazaron precipitadamente sus dos mellizas. Mientras, cierto castaño, estaba atemorizado por como se comportaría de ahora en adelante con él. Pero a la vez, se encontraba maravillado.

"Sakura a regesado y ahora.....está bellísima" pero después, recapacitó "¿Pero que estás pensando Shaoran Li? Apenas la has tratado un dia..."

-Oigan M-Chan. T-Chan. ¿Nos vamos de compras?- les preguntó ilusionada la ojiverde.

-Ok, pero..¿Que hacemos con las motos?- dijo Meilin.

-Sencillo. Váis a la mansión,las dejáis y después nos vamos en este desportivo ¿Eh?- la amatista y la rubí lo observaron sorprendidas.

-¡¡WOW SAKURA!!- gritaron lasa dos a la vez.

-Ejem, ejem...-interrumpió Eriol.

-¡¡Ah si!!...Saku, ellos son- le dijo Tomoyo señalando a los dos hermanos- Eriol Hiraguisawa y Luck Hotoshi. Primos de Shaoran.

-Hola. Mucho gusto- saludó Sakura mostrando una sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío.

-Un placer- respondieron seguidamente los dos.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?- preguntó Sakura mientras se subía al coche- Nos vemos mañana Hiraguisawa, Hotoshi...¡¡Ah!!- dirigió su vista al muchacho con el que hablaba antes- Adiós Takashi.

-Ciao Nanami-le respondió alejandose de alli.

La esmeralda arrancó el coche y se fue directa a la mansión a esperar a sus hermanas.

____________________________________

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Como ya sabéis, os dije que para dos días más le tenía hecho el nuevo capitulo pero...¡¡no pude contenerme de la emoción por tenerlo ya para así empezar con el siguiente!! os aseguro que está muy bien.**

**Bueno, comentando este capitulo, ya os habréis dado cuenta de que Sakura ha ignorado a Shaoran por completo pero...¿Lo hará para protegerse? ¿Para no enamorarse de el, que es un humano? ¿Shaoran se dará por vencido o luchará por un posible amor? Bag, no hay más que ver el titulo del nuevo capitulo. Ya veréis lo interesante que puede llegar a ser.**

**REVIEWS:**

**any:Es la pura verdad, te lo agradecemos. Al grano, ¿piensas que Shaoran está sufriendo? Por favor esperate a los dos siguientes capitulos que serán cruciales para él. Esto que le ha pasado no es nada. Pero solo le llevarán a esos sufrimientos por su orgullo y por ser tan testarudo.**

**xXSakuraBlossomsxX: Si está ambientada un poco en Mermaid Melody pero nuestros cambios hay. Espero que te esté gustando la historia. =)**

**lfanycka: Ya los verás, los dos son muy testarudos pero...¿Y si se dejaran llevar? Ah...espera espera, ten contra más lento vayan las cosas, más bonitas serán luego ¿O nO?**

**Lyons: Está bien tu idea. Te haremos caso. Emppezaremos un nuevo fic de Angeles y demonios con Sakura y Shaoran pero...preferimos coger nosotras el titulo porque El Curador de Ángeles suena bien pero no para la idea que hemos tenido. Pero muchas gracias por la idea de verdad.**

**NOTICIAS:**

**Un Puente Entre dos Mundos: Capitulo 7: Rechazado por segunda vez**

**AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

_-Me ignoró otra vez- se dijo en voz alta_

_-Ya cálmate Shaoran- le consoló Eiol frotándole la espalda._

_-Pero esto no va a quedar así, ahora mismo voy a hablar con ella- y dicho esto salió rumbo hacia la salida del apartamento._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_-dejame probar tus labios otra vez- se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente._

_-lárgate y te repito que no me vuelvas a besar- le dijo separándose de el ruborizada._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hay Sakura Nanami...¿Qué me has hecho? Eres la primera chica que se me resiste y eso es lo que me gusta de tí..."- se dijo en sus pensamientos reflexionando._

__________________________________  
_

**Hasta la próxima y queremos más reviews!! mucho muchos más jajaja =)**


	7. Rechazado por Segunda vez

**UN** **PUENTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 7: Rechazado por segunda vez**

En el departamento de los tres jovenes...

-Me ha ignorado otra vez- se dijo apenado en voz alta el de cabellos chocolates.

-Ya cálmate Shaoran-le consoló Eiol frotándole la espalda.

-No. Esto no va a quedar así, ahora mismo voy a hablar con ella- y dicho esto salió rumbo hacia la salida del apartamento.

Luck suspiró y se dirigió a su hermano Eriol- Es la primera chica que lo ha estado ignorando y eso ya sabes que le saca de sus casillas- Cambiando de tema...¿Cómo te va con Tomoyo?- le preguntó picaramente.

-¿Te puedo confesar algo?- Luck asintió- No se que me pasa cuando estamos cerca...pero tengo la sensación de no querer alejarme de ella. (N.A: Vamos otra vez con las rimas jajaja =)

-Te comprendo Eriol, a mi me pasa absolutamente lo mismo con Meilin.

-Ja, ¿sabes que es lo que me hace gracia hermano? Las Nanami son las únicas personas del sexo opuesto que no nos hemos llevado a la cama, incluyendo a Mai Tsi que es insoportable.

-Lo sé, esas hermanas parecen venidas de otro mundo ¿verdad?- le preguntó reflexionando el rubio.

-Si.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mansión cerca del acantilado, las tres hermanas que acababan de llegar de las compras, conversaban felizmente.

-Bueno Sakura,¿Cómo va todo en casa?- preguntó la rubí interesada.

-Genial y ¿saben una cosa?....¡¡Touya, Yue, Kero y Spi vendrán a visitarnos!!- le aclaró muy contenta.

-¡¡¡Qué bien!!! y...¿Cuándo vienen?- preguntó Tomoyo animada.

-No lo se, por estas fechas pienso yo.

.

-Oye Saku...¿Por qué te fuiste en realidad? No somos tan tontas como para saber que fue porque echabas de menos a nuestros padres- le cambió de tema rápidamente la amatista.

-No es nada, son cosas del pasado. Ahora, lo que nos interesa es que vamos a hacer con el grupo de música.¿Qué tal si lo hacemos tres chicas y tres chicos?- les propuso.

-¡¡PERFECTO!!- gritaron Tomoyo y Meilin a la vez.

Pasados unos minutos, suena el teléfonillo de la mansión.

-Diga- respondió Meilin-¡¡Sakura es para ti!!

-¿Quién es?

-Shaoran, eh...quiero decir Li.

-Dile que no estoy- después de eso, subió a su recámara y se metió en la ducha.

-Déjalo pasar Xui- le exigió Meilin desde la puerta.

-Buenas tardes chicas- saludó

Tomoyo, que estaba allí viendo toda la escena se dirigió a Shaoran

-Hola Shaoran, Sakura SI está. Ve al 2º piso, la 2ª puerta a la izquierda.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir y subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

Llegó a la entrada de la habitación de la chica e ingresó sin llamar. No vió a nadie, de pronto, escuchó la ducha cerrarse. Shaoran, decidió quedarse cerca de la puerta del baño a esperarla cuando, sin quererlo él, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Sakura vestida con su pijama que, constaba de una camisita de seda rosada con unos minis pantalones tanbien del mismo tipo de material.

-Hola Sakura- la chica al oírle dió un pequeño brinco y se giró

-Nanami, ¿me oíste Li?, para ti soy Nanami.

-Vale NA-NA-MI- deletreó. Pero si hacerla mucho caso, se le fue acercando. Sakura por su parte, notó sus intenciones y se fue echando atrás hasta que la dejó apoyada en la pared. No tuvo escapartoria.

-Por favor, dejame probar tus labios de nuevo- y sin esperar respuesta, posó sus labios en los de ella, Sakura intentaba zafarse pero tan pronto como su lengua le entró en la boca, perdió todo pensamiento razonable, y en lugar de separarse aprovechando la situación, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello estando así varios minutos.¿Pero como iba a dejar que eso le influyese?

-Largate y te repito ¡¡NO ME VUELVAS A BESAR!!- le dijo separándose de el ruborizada.

-Lo siento Sakura- se disculpó.

-Nanami Li ¡¡SOY NANAMI!!- estalló muy enojada pero a la vez cansada de repetirlo tantas veces- y yo no soy tonta, se que no lo sientes. Tu piensas que soy como las demás chicas pero estás muy equivocado.¡¡AHORA LÁRGATE!!

-Si será mejor que me vaya- y sin dejar que le replicara más de lo que ya le había dicho, se fue de allí.

Esa noche, Sakura no bajó a cenar. Estaba distraída por sus pensamientos sin saber que es lo que debería con el chico. Era tan testarudo...y ella...no quería dañarle ni dañarse después a si misma.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que en el apartamento de Eriol en el cual todos ya dormían, cierto castaño que, había llegado hacía unos momentos, estaba sumergido en su mundo particular.

"Hay Sakura Nanami... ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en tí? Eres la primera chica que se me resiste y eso es lo que me gusta de tu forma de ser...Eres tan sencilla, mi corazón late a mil cada vez que te veo o te beso ¿Qué me has hecho? Creo...creo que me estoy enamorando de tí."- se dijo en sus pensamientos reflexionando. Y con esa idea de la esmeralda se fue a dormir.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Ajá...mmm...la estrategia de Sakura es ignorar a Shaoran pero la pregunta es...¿Durará mucho? y pobre de el...le tiene bien pillado y ha entrado en un mundo que, nunca conseguirá salir. ¿Podrá surgir el amor verdadero entre un humano y una sirena? ¿Por eso se aleja Sakura o es que directamente no le soporta como hombre?**

**Bueno como ya véis, Eriol y Luck ya empiezan con sus amoríos...¿Ellas harán lo mismo que Sakura? ¿Se apartarán y volverán a su reino para no sufrir? **

**Ya lo veremos...jajaja. Os dejo con la duda**

**REVIEWS**

**xXSakuraBlossomsxX: **** Jajajajaja, espero que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado**

**Lyons:**** Abajo tienes lo que quieres, a partir de haora comenta estos capitulos por fiis. El Ángel de un Demonio ya lo comentarás en su lugar ¿verdad? Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por la idea del nuevo fic. =)**

**lfanycka:**** Shaoran sufre si, pero se lo merece como tu misma dijistes. ¡¡EN ESTA VIDA NO SE PUEDE SER TAN MUJERIEGO Y QUERERLO TODO A LA VEZ!! Así que...que sufra un poquito, si no la puede conseguir y se lo hace difícil que se aguante. Así aprenderá. jajaja....**

**any:**** Si como ves ya a sido rechazado por segunda vez pero...¿Habrá una tercera? Y si, tienes razó hermanas en algún momento se tendrán que ir ¿Se quedará alguna en la tierra? ¿Qué hará Shaoran el secreto de Sakura Nanami? Bueno eso ya lo veremos y...por el titulo del siguiente capitulo...bueno...si, es un poco extraño pero al final nada malo ocurrirá. **

**NOTICIAS**

**Bueno como ya sabréis por nuestros otros fics, aquí es dónde ponemos las actualizaciones de los demás, lo importante de este fic, como se va a llamar el capitulo siguiente...vale, allá vamos**

**1 - ****Un Puente Entre dos Mundos ****- Capitulo 8: Casi sin descendencia. ( N.A: Jajajaja si, es lo que pensáis, ¡¡pero no confundáis las cosas!!)**

**2 - Publicaremos un nuevo fic llamado **_**EL ÁNGEL DE UN DEMONIO **_**de Sakura y Shaoran. Rafting T . Fantasy/Romance. Todavía no está hecho, solo lo avisamos por si alguien lo quisiera leer. De todas formas, cuando esté publicado el primer capitulo lo avisaremos.**

**3 - Tardaré un poco más en pasar el siguiente capitulo al ordenador porque quiero empezar ya con EL ÁNGEL DE UN DEMONIO asi que bueno, solo esperad un poco más. =)**

**4 - Un nuevo capitulo de ****Un enemigo en común**** se publicarán los siguientes capitulos dentro de nada. Estaros pendientes.**

**AVANCES**

_- Shaoran ¿ayer conseguiste hablar con Sakura?- le preguntó Eriol intrigado. _

_-Bueno...no exactamente_

_-¿Qué hiciste?...por Dios_

_-La besé y eso...solo empeora las cosas ¿verdad?_

_-Si primo. Lo siento_

_-_

_-Nanami,¿podemos hablar?- le pidió el ambarino amablemente._

_-¿De qué?- preguntó sin interés._

**-**_Quisiera hablar de lo que pasó ayer, al igual que la semana pasada._

_-Que yo recuerde, no pasó nada._

_-¿Nada?- ella asintió- Entonces me temo que te lo tendré que hacer recordar- la intentó coger de la cintura y ..._

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hasta la próxima y queremos más reviews!! =)**


	8. Casi sin Descendencia

**UN** **PUENTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

Summary: ¿Qué puede ocurrir cuando las leyendas se mezclan con la realidad? Descubran los sentimientos que pueden llegar a tener las sirenas y humanos.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 8: Casi sin Descendencia**

El despertador sonó. Eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Sakura despertó al oír el sonido de el cacharro que estaba medio roto, lo apagó y se dirigió a su armario para vestirse con su blusa amarrada al cuello de color naranja claro y unos shorts vaqueros. Después se recogió el pelo en tres mechones e hizo una trenza con ellos haciendo que cayese hacia atrás. Se echó su gloss de cereza junto con su perfume de la misma fruta. Cuando terminó, salió de su habitación, bajo a la cocina y allí se preparó un tazón de cereales con leche.

Al terminar se dirigió al garaje para así montar en su deportivo y salir de la mansión en dirección a la universidad pero mientras, en el trayecto, decidió pararse en una playa que se situaba allí cerca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al mismo tiempo que sucedía todo esto, los hermanas estaban recién levantadas desayunando.

-Oye Tommy...¿Dónde está Sakura?- preguntó la rubí interesada en saber.

-No lo sé MeiLin, desde que volvió esta muy rara- mientras hablaban esto, Xiu, el conserje, pasó por allí y Tomoyo se atrevió a preguntar- Xiu ¿Has visto a nuestra hermana?

-Si señorita- le contestó- Salió hace unos pocos minutos hará como...media hora.

-Gracias Xiu- y el aludido siguió su camino.

-Oye Tommy, cambiando un poco de tema...Cuéntame de Eriol- la amatista se sorprendió pero aun así decidió no callarse.

-Bueno Mei yo....creo que...creo que me he enamorado de él- le confesó un poco sonrojada- pues ahora dime, ¿que tal tú con Luck?

-Yo ...- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado- siento lo mismo que tú Tomoyo- confesó sin más preámbulos. La amatista sonrió, vaya hermanas...después de esa pequeña conversación siguieron con su desayuno hasta acabarlo. Seguidamente cogieron sus motos y se dirigieron a la universidad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ya estaba situada a la entrada del edificio sentada en el capote de su deportivo hablando con su amigo Teiko Takashi cuando cinco motos de colores diferentes llegaban al lugar. Solamente los ignoró y dijo alegremente- ¡Ey hola Hiraguisawa!¡Hola Hotoshi!

-Hola Nanami- le respondieron los hermanastros a la vez mientras bajaban de sus motos y se quitaban los cascos dando las mejores de sus sonrisas.

- Bueno Nanami, nos vemos luego- se despidió Teiko con un movimiento de mano.

-¡Hasta luego Takashi!- dijo Sakura cuando iba a dirigirse a el aula de Biología acuática.

-¡¡SAKURA ESPERA!!- gritó su hermana Tomoyo.

-No te va a hacer caso, y lo sabes- le aclaró MeiLin.

-Ya, sólo quería intentarlo- le respondió resignada la amatista.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a vuestra hermana?- se atrevió a preguntar el de gafas, Eriol.

-Está enojada y en esos casos es mejor dejarla en paz, sino, sufrirás las consecuencias- advirtió Tomoyo con total serenidad.

-¿Por qué? Si se supone que MeiLin es la mayor- interrumpió un Luck confundido- ella le debería hacer caso ¿no?

-No Luck, tú no la conoces. Yo seré la mayor pero ella, es la del carácter más fuerte, es como una tormenta de agua en pleno océano. Te recomiendo que hoy no te acerques mucho a ella.

Después de eso, Tomoyo y MeiLin siguieron con el camino que Sakura había hecho para llegar a las clases. Mientras, los otros tres muchachos mantenían una conversación civilizada cuando se dirigían al aula de matemáticas.

- Shaoran ¿ayer conseguiste hablar con Sakura?- le preguntó Eriol intrigado.

-Bueno...no exactamente, digamos que estuvimos frente a frente.

-¿Qué hiciste?...por Dios- se preocupó el chaval.

-La besé y eso...solo empeora las cosas ¿verdad?- de repente el ambarino se puso nervioso- Labeséymevolvióarechazar- dijo rápidamente.

-¿Eh?- tardó unos segundos en comprenderle- Si primo. Lo siento.

En eso que entraron en la clase correspondientes, al tardarse tanto sólo había tres sitios libres que justamente quedaban alrededor de sus anteriores ligues, y con mucha resignación, se sentaron y trataron de ignorárlas todo el tiempo posible. Mai Tsi, la antigua ligue de Shaoran, no paraba de decirle cosas y acercarse a él para que entrada en calor ya que, en ese aula siempre hacía frío aunque estuviesen en verano, y él, en respuesta, la miraba con cara de enfado y rápidamente ella se separaba de él volviendo su atención al correspondiente profesor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la misma hora, en clase de Biología acuática, Tomoyo y MeiLin trataban de hablar con Sakura mediante notitas pero esta simplemente las rompía y volvía a prestarle atención a la explicación del profesor o le preguntaba a este alguna duda para así, pasar de ellas.

Cuando terminó la hora de clase, Sakura salió apresurada hacia los vestuarios-pues le tocababa gimnasia-para así evitar a sus hermanas. Llegó allí y no divisó a nadie pero de pronto alguien posó su mano en el hombro de ella y una voz firme y decidia le habló.

-Sakura, digo...Nanami,¿podemos hablar?- le pidió Shaoran amablemente.

-¿De qué?- preguntó sin interés.

**-**Quisiera hablar de lo que pasó ayer, al igual que la semana pasada...

-Que yo recuerde, no pasó nada- le cortó la esmeralda con resentimiento.

-¿Nada?- ella asintió- Entonces me temo que te lo tendré que hacer recordar- la intentó coger de la cintura pero ella rápidamente se echó hacia atrás.

-Me tocas y me las pagas ¿oíste?- Sakura iba a seguir hablando pero el ambarino consiguió amarrarla por la cintura ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para que esta no se escapara.

-¿Qué poder ejerces sobre mí? Aunque quiera alejarme de ti, no puedo. Necesito tus labios, te necesito para mí- él se fue acercando a su rostro para besarla por la ya tercera vez pero en eso, la mujer, le dió un rodillazo en la entrepierna y lo dejó arrodillado retorciéndose de dolor. Se agachó para estar a la misma altura que la de él y le advirtió.

-Conmigo no se juega Li- después le dió un corto beso en los labios y se marchó de allí dejándole ahí tirado sufriendo. Al salir del vestuario se encontró con Eriol y Luck que pasaban por ahí.

-Hotoshi, Hiraguisawa...- ellos en respuesta se acercaron y Luck le preguntó.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura, quiero decir...Nanami?

-Quiero pediros un favor. Allá dentro- señaló la puerta- hay un pervertido y quería saber si lo podríais sacar de ahí. ¡¡Ah!! Y...podéis llamarme Sakura- aclaró la esmeralda.

-En ese caso, puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres- aclaró Eriol- Bueno...vamos a ver- y de ahí se internaron en el vestuario de chicas. No podían creérselo, encontraron ahí tirada en el piso a la persona que menos esperaban.

-Vaya...- dijo un Luck impresionado- vinimos a sacar a un pervertido y resulta ser Shaoran- en el rostro del rubio se formó una gran sonrisa.

El aludido volteó y les dijo con voz dolorida- No tiene ninguna gracia, ahora ¿me váis a ayudar o váis a quedaros ahí parados?- los chicos le hicieron caso y se acercaron para agarrarle de los brazos y ponerle de pié.

-¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó Eriol interesado.

- Intenté besarla de nuevo y...me dió tal golpe en la entrepierna que casi me deja esteril ¡¡CASI ME DEJA SIN DESCENDENCIA!!

-No puede ser, ¿Sakura te hizo esto?- preguntó Luck sin poder creérselo.

Shaoran todavía afectado por el rodillazo, tardó unos segundos para procesar toda la información- "Sakura...¡¡la han llamado Sakura!!"- se gritó interiormente muy enfadado. Y entonces se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Cómo que Sakura? ¿Por qué la llaman así?- exigió saber.

-Si, ella nos permitió llamarla por su nombre- explicó Eriol.

"Vaya, ellos si pueden llamarla Sakura pero yo no"- y durante ese pensamiento interno salieron del vestuario y allí estaba la esmeralda esperándolos. Todos se dirigieron a otro lugar cuando cogió a Shaoran del brazo que le dijo al oído- Conmigo no se juega.

Y de ahí el chico se fue resignado porque, ya no habría nada más que hacer, con todas las idioteces que hizo, la había perdido y no habría vuelta atrás.

Justo después de haberse ido el chico, aparecieron Tomoyo y MeiLin para hablar con Sakura, pero esta se adelanta

-¿Por qué dejaron subir ayer a Shaoran a mi habitación? - preguntó sin lo que ella no se dió cuenta es que había llamado al chico por su nombre, cosa que sus hermanas si. Pero decidieron no decírselo para no discutir.

-Queríamos que hicieséis las paces- aclaró la amatista.

-O por lo menos para que hablárais- le siguió la rubí.

-Bueno ya, olvídenlo- y dicho eso, las abrazó y siguieron el camino a la clase correspondiente, Gimnasia.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Jajajajaja =3 Me reí mucho cuando estaba pasando este capitulo al ordenador,se lo merecía Shaoran pero...¿Ahora qe hará con Sakura? ¿Lo tendrá todo perdido?**

**La verdad me da un poco de pena pero como se dice...LOS QUE SE PELEAN SE DESEAN y eso está muy presente en esta historia.**

**REVIEWS**

**xXSakuraBlossomsxX: ****Lo siento... sé que los capitulos no son muy largos pero bueno, es para que se haga más interesante.**

**Lyons:**** Veo que te gustó el prólogo de El Ángel de un Demonio, que sepas que pronto estará el primer capi como anuncio aquí abajo. Ahora, de este fic, me encantó porque como ya habréis visto, Sakura ya ha llamado a Shaoran por su nombre y ella como si nada. Veremos el siguiente capitulo.**

**lfanycka:**** Si el beso anterior estuvo bien pero ahora, jo, ahora me encantó el cómo le rechazó.Y lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**any:**** Si, hubo tercera vez y de las gordas como dices tú, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, sé que no es muy largo como ya le he dicho a xXSakuraBlossomsxX pero espero que te haya gustado =) Gracias por tu apoyo.**

**NOTICIAS**

**Bueno como ya sabréis por nuestros otros fics, aquí es dónde ponemos las actualizaciones de los demás, lo importante de este fic, como se va a llamar el capitulo siguiente...vale, allá vamos**

**1 - ****Un Puente Entre dos Mundos ****- Capitulo 9: Nuevas Visitas y Celos.**

**2 - **_**EL ÁNGEL DE UN DEMONIO **_**de Sakura y Shaoran. Rafting T . está hecho el prólogo, solo lo avisamos por si alguien lo quisiera leer. Summary:Shaoran se sitúa en una época de su vida en la que deberá ser ayudado sino quiere pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Qué hará cuando una mujer se le aparezca diciendo que él es su protegido? ¿Accederá o simplemente la rechazará?**

**3 - El siguiente capitulo de La Elegida: Reecuentro, se hará durante esta semana. No creo que tarde mucho.**

**4 - El siguiente capitulo de El Ángel de un Demonio- Destinos cruzados se está realizando, no se tardará casi nada en publicar, os puedo asegurar que se publicará antes que el siguiente capitulo de La Elegida.**

**AVANCES**

**-**_¡¡Kero, Yue, Spi!!- gritaron las mujeres cuando se acercaban a ellos corriendo para ablazárles._

_-¿Quiénes son esos?- preguntó Shaoran muy molesto._

_-No lo se pero por lo que veo, se conocen- aclaró Eriol._

**-**

**-**_Oye S-Chan, ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó MeiLin preocupada por la cara de su hermana cuando, supuestamente debería estar felz por la bienvenida de sus amigos marinos._

_-Mei, solamente es que ya es la hora, pornto tendré que regresar- dijo tristemente_

_-¿Cuándo es ese pronto Sak?- quiso saber Tomoyo que ya estaba allí con ellas_

_-Mañana._

_-¡¡¡¿¿QUÉEEEEE??!!!!_

**__________________________________________**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima y esperamos más reviews!! =)**


	9. Nuevas Visitas y Celos

**UN** **PUENTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

Summary: ¿Qué puede ocurrir cuando las leyendas se mezclan con la realidad? Descubran los sentimientos que pueden llegar a tener las sirenas y humanos.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 9: Nuevas visitas y Celos**

Pasaron las clases tranquilamente. Eran las 15:00. El grupo de amigos: Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, MeiLin, Shaoran y Luck salieron de la universidad para ir en dirección a la playa. Allí fue cuando la esmeralda se quedó paralizada por unos momentos y después si decir nada se le formó una gran sonrisa en su hermosa cara y salió disparada hacia tres hombres que se situaban en la orilla del mar, seguida de sus hermanas.

**-**¡¡Kero, Yue, Spi!!- gritaron las mujeres cuando se acercaban a ellos corriendo para ablazárles.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- preguntó Shaoran muy molesto.

-No lo se pero por lo que veo, se conocen- aclaró Eriol un poco mosqueado.

**- **Sea lo que sea, vamos a acercárnos- y dicho esto por parte de Luck, fueron a ver a los tres desconocidos con cara de pocos amigos y en eso que Tomoyo habló.

-Oigan chicos, dejemnos presentaros a unos amigos. Ellos son Eriol Hiraguisawa, su hermanastro Luck Hotoshi y el primo de ellos dos Shaoran Li- le dijo a los hombres señalando a los aludidos.

Y justo en ese mismo instante, una voz grave se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-Monstruos...¿Y para mí no hay ningún saludo?

-¡¡TOUYA!!- se alegraron las hermanas pero al momento, dijeron- ¡¡NO SOMOS MONSTRUOS!!- Tomoyo y MeiLin le dieron la espalda por el insulto mientras que Sakura le encajaba el tacón de su bota en el pie.

-¡¡AUCHHH!! ¡¡¿¿Por qué hiciste eso??!!- se quejó el muchacho.

-Porque te lo mereces ¿no es así Saku?- preguntó un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos de mismo color.

-Si Yue, tienes razón...¿Sabes? Sé que fueron sólo tres días pero aún así...Te eché de menos- se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla que, a la vista de Shaoran, fue en la boca. Él se enfadó y entonces pensó- "Dejarán esas _caricias_ para otra ocasión" Y antes de poder hacer nada, alguien tosió ayudándole a irrumpir el momento

-Ejem, ejem. ¿Sakura quienes son esos mocosos que están ahi parados?

-A sí, Touya, se me olvidó presentarte- le dijo Sakura separándose del de cabellos plateados para dirigirse a su acompañante- Ellos son Eriol, Luck y Li- el último lo dijo con cierto desprecio.

-Shaoran Li, querida Sakura- le recordó un ambarino cansado de que le llamase así.

-¿A si? Bueno, bien, pero para ti, sigo siendo Nanami ¿entendido?...¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo para que se te quede en esa cabeza hueca que tienes?- le dijo con una burla que mostraba su angelical rostro.

-¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Asi que tú eres el de la semana pasada ¿eh?!!- interrumpió Yue mostrando una mueca de desprecio hacia el castaño- Solo te voy a decir una cosa, como la vuelvas a lastimar te juro por el dios Poseidón que de tí no quedará nada- le desafió con la mirada. Shaoran, por su parte, no entendía mucho, ¿Latimarla? ¡¡ella había sido la que en varias ocasiones le había lastimado sus sentimientos, su reputación y su cuerpo!! Y lo de Poseidón, bag ¿ese estaba loco o qué? Poseidón era un dios mitológico ¡¡no existía tal personaje!!

**-**Basta Yue, se defenderme yo solita. No hace falta que inervengas- le cortó la esmeralda- Bueno que, cuéntame...¿Qué tal está nuestra niña Tsuki?

**-**Muy bien, extrañádote, como lo hace Zenny al igual. Todo el tiempo preguntan por ti Sakura- y después de eso le pasó una mano por la cintura de ella y le susurró unas palabras en su oído haciendo que esta se entristeciera. Ella rápidamente salió en dirección a una roca y se sentó allí, pensando.

**-**Oye S-Chan, ¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó MeiLin que se acercó a ella preocupada por la cara de su hermana. ¿Qué le habría dicho Yue para que ella se pusiese así justo en esos momentos de felicidad?

-Mei, solamente es que...ya es la hora, pronto...pronto tendré que regresar- dijo tristemente.

-¿Cuándo es ese pronto Sak?- quiso saber Tomoyo que ya estaba allí con ellas.

-Mañana.

-¡¡¡¿¿QUÉEEEEE??!!!!- estaban estáticas ¿Cómo que Sakura se tenía que ir ya? ¡¡Era imposible!!

**-**Oye Tomoyo....¿Qué es lo que pasa mañana?- preguntó Shaoran interesado al ver como SU Sakura se había marchado a hablar con sus "amigos" con una cara de tristeza enorme.

-Mañana Sakura se irá y...posiblemente sea para siempre.

A Shaoran la noticia le cayó con un balde de agua fría, no, más bien dicho de agua helada. "¿Sakura se va? No lo entiendo, regresó hace un par de días, ¿Cómo que se va ya mañana? "- Cuando salió de su trance, vió que MeiLin y Tomoyo estaban siendo abrazadas por Luck y Eriol respectivamente. Las estaban consolando porque las pobres estaban llorando por la marcha de su hermana perqueña. Observó por un momento a su hermosa amada que, estaba abrazando al tal Yue. Como quería ser él mismo el que la abrazara, consolarla por su partida, amarla siempre, pero no, ya todo estaba perdido, ella nunca lo amaría como él la amaba a ella. Vale, ya está, admitido, la amaba, desde el primer momento le cautivo ese rostro angelical y por eso...se enamoró de Sakura Nanami. Guió su vista de tristeza de nuevo hacia las _parejas_.MeiLin se había ya separado de Luck y le dedico unas palabras a su hermana Tomoyo.

-Tommy, debémos irnos ya. Hay que aprovechar el tiempo que le queda.

-Si Mei- las dos chicas se dirigieron a sus motos cuando Shaoran se acercó y les preguntó.

-Chicas ¿Y a qué hora se marcha?

-A las 6:30 de la mañana- dijeron las dos al unísono- Ciao- se despidieron y se fueron. Los tres chicos después de eso hicieron lo mismo dejándo a una Sakura preocupada y triste con sus amigos en la playa.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Se que no es muy largo pero esto era de lo que trataba. Ahora que hará Shoran...¿ Le impedirá irse? ¿Le dirá lo mucho que le importa?**

**REVIEWS**

**xXSakuraBlossomsxX: ****Gracias, espero que te siga gustando los capitulos =)**

**Lyons:**** Por una parte tienes razón, si Sakura se va acabaría la historia pero...¿Por qué no irse durante un tiempo y volver?...La duda se resloverá en 2 o 3 capitulos más. **

**lfanycka y any:**** ¿¿Por qué?? ¿¿Por qué no me escribisteis reviews en el anterior capitulo?? Jo...T.T Me sentí aislada. últimamente recibo muy poco apoyo....En La Elegida, en este fic, en El Ángel de un Demonio...muy poca gente los comenta pero eso, he decidido poner un mínimo de reviews porque sino **_**NO ACTUALIZO.**_** Importante: **_**MINIMO 5 REVIEWS EN CADA CAPITULO PORQUE SINO NO ACTUALIZO**_

**NOTICIAS**

**Bueno como ya sabréis por nuestros otros fics, aquí es dónde ponemos las actualizaciones de los demás, lo importante de este fic, como se va a llamar el capitulo siguiente...vale, allá vamos**

**1 - ****Un Puente Entre dos Mundos ****- Capitulo 10: Un Beso Correspondido.**

**2 - **_**EL ÁNGEL DE UN DEMONIO **_**de Sakura y Shaoran. Rafting T . está hecho el prólogo, solo lo avisamos por si alguien lo quisiera leer. Summary:Shaoran se sitúa en una época de su vida en la que deberá ser ayudado sino quiere pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Qué hará cuando una mujer se le aparezca diciendo que él es su protegido? ¿Accederá o simplemente la rechazará?**

**3 - El siguiente capitulo de La Elegida: Reecuentro, se hará durante esta semana. No creo que tarde mucho.**

**4 - El siguiente capitulo de El Ángel de un Demonio- Destinos cruzados se está realizando, no se tardará casi nada en publicar, os puedo asegurar que se publicará antes que el siguiente capitulo de La Elegida.**

**AVANCES**

**-**_¿Por qué Yukito? ¿Por qué esta absurda ley de que la princesa más pequeña es la que reina?_

_-No lo sé Alteza, esa ley existe desde hace milenios y nuca ni nadie la la cuestionado._

_-_

_-Nanami, quiera hablar contigo- ella ni lo miró y ni siquiera le habló- Quisiera saber porqué te vas._

_-Asuntos familiares- se limió a contestar._

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima y esperamos más reviews!! =)**


	10. Un Beso Correspondido

**UN** **PUENTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí **(****esta vez solo hice yo, Arianna, la historia completa, pero Marta es la que se encarga de pasarla al ordenador y hace algunos cambios con el fin de que quede mejor para ser leído****) **así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 10: Un beso correspondido**

Todos los recíen llegados de las aguas marinas, Yukito y las tres hermanas, estaban reunidos en el salón principal de el salón de la mansión comentando la marcha de la ojiverde. La aludida al no sentirse nada bien con el tema, decidió salir un rato.

Cuando ella ya estaba fuera de la casa, MeiLin saltó.

-¿Por qué Yukito? ¿Por qué esta absurda ley de que la princesa más pequeña es la que reina?- intentó saber con cierto aire de molestia y angustia por la actitud de su hermana.

-No lo sé Alteza, esa ley existe desde hace milenios y nunca, ni nadie, la ha cuestionado- le explicó tristemente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran acababa de llegar a su apartamento en el que compatía con sus primos. Estaba hecho pedazos, destrozado por la noticia. Se dirigió a su habitacióny cuando ya estuvo allí, se dirigió a su cama y se tiró boca abajo recordando a su vez lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos.

..................................................................Flash Back....................................................................

-¡¡¡¿¿QUÉEEEEE??!!!!- escuchó unos gritos cerca de él. Dirigió su vista hacia las mujeres y vió que estaban estáticas mientras que Sakura se fue hacia "sus" amigos que a saber de donde habían salido.

**-**Oye Tomoyo....¿Qué es lo que pasa mañana?- preguntó él interesado al ver como SU Sakura se había marchado a hablar con sus "amigos" con una cara de tristeza enorme.

-Mañana Sakura se irá y...posiblemente sea para siempre.

La noticia le cayó con un balde de agua fría, no, más bien dicho de agua helada. ¿Sakura se iba? No lo entendía, regresó hacía un par de días. ¿Cómo es que se iba ya mañana?. Cuando salió de su trance, vió que MeiLin y Tomoyo estaban siendo abrazadas por Luck y Eriol respectivamente. Las estaban consolando porque las pobres estaban llorando por la marcha de su hermana perqueña. Observó por un momento a su hermosa amada que, estaba abrazando al tal Yue. Como quería ser él mismo el que la abrazara, consolarla por su partida, amarla siempre, pero no, ya todo estaba perdido, ella nunca lo amaría como él la amaba a ella. Guió su vista de tristeza de nuevo hacia las "parejas", MeiLin se había ya separado de Luck y le dedico unas palabras a su hermana Tomoyo.

-Tommy, debémos irnos ya. Hay que aprovechar el tiempo que le queda.

-Si Mei- las dos chicas se dirigieron a sus motos cuando el se acercó y les preguntó.

-Chicas ¿Y a qué hora se marcha?

-A las 6:30 de la mañana.

..........................................................Fin del Fash Back..................................................................

"Sakura ...tu eres la que me hace latir el corazón tan rápido, desbordado...ahora recíen me dí cuenta. Te amo. Si, te amo con todo mi corazón. Eres diferente a todas las demás. No buscas fortuna, ni te vas con una persona que tenga un cuerpo tan desarrollado, como yo... Te guías solo por los sentimientos, pero eres atolondrada, no te das cuenta lo que siento por ti. Aunque estoy dispuesto a confesartelo antes de que te vayas "

-Por otro lado...- se dijo en voz alta recapacitando ante otro recuerdo.

...................................................................Flash Back....................................................................

**-**Basta Yue, se defenderme yo solita. No hace falta que intervengas- le cortó SU Sakura a ese de pelo gris- Bueno que, cuéntame...¿Qué tal está nuestra niña Tsuki?- "¿¿Cómo que niña?? ¿¿De quién están hablando??"- Se asustó interiormente pensando en lo peor.

**-**Muy bien, extrañádote, como lo hace Zenny al igual- ¿¿Sakura, SU Sakura ¡¡TENÍA DOS HIJAS CON ESE TIPEJO!!??- Todo el tiempo preguntan por ti Sakura- y después de eso el chico le pasó una mano por la cintura de ella y le susurró unas palabras en su oído...

..........................................................Fin del Fash Back..................................................................

"Sakura ...tienes dos hijas pero aún asi no voy a permitir que te vayas, te quedarás conmigo"- Y con ese pensamiento que se impuso, salió corriendo de su habitación. Y justo cuando iba a pasar por la entrada de la casa, Eriol se lo impidió.

-¿¿Ha dónde te vas??- preguntó con cierta preocupación al ver tan abrumado a su primo.

-Voy a hablar con Sakura. Por lo menos, una última vez- le aclaró con cara de tristeza.

-Dime Shaoran ¿Ella te gusta?- el ambarino se sorprendió por la pregunta pero contestó.

-No, la amo, que es muy diferente- Eriol asombrado recapacitó un momento, y se echó a un lado dejándole paso.

-Suerte primo- este asintió y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Llevaba vario rato montado en su moto dirigiéndose a la mansión de Tukishiro. Pero al momento, se paró por el semáforo en rojo. Dirigió su vista hacia la derecha y pudo observar a una mujer de espaldas sentada en la arena con la vista fijada en el mar, situada en la playa en la que siempre descansaba su pandilla.

Notó el cierto parecido de la muchacha al de su amada Sakura, así que aparcó su moto cerca de allí y se acercó con mucho cuidado para no distraerla en su canto. Ya que la mujer que resultaba ser su Sakura como efectivamente pensaba él hacía unos segundos. Tenía una voz dulce y melodiosa...era preciosa.

Tengo un compromiso...

Que no puedo cumplir,

Con el corazón partido...

Lo tengo dividído en dos...

Entre el deber y el amor,

Y no puedo eludirlo.

Estoy enamorada de un chico...

Que para mi gusto, es un poco creído,

Que piensa que el amor nunca ha existido.

Pero eso se acabó,

Porque él nunca ha podido conmigo...

Tengo el corazón partido en dos....

Cuando parecía haber terminado la canción, se sentó a su lado. Ella al notar esto, miró para ver quien era, al saberlo, rápidamente se levantó y echó a correr. Él hizo lo mismo y empezó a perseguirla. Al cabo de un rato, Shaoran, que al fin la pudo alcanzar, cogió su brazo y la giró para quedar muy cerca de su rostro.

-Nanami, quisiera hablar contigo- ella desvió su mirada y ni siquiera le habló- Quisiera saber...el porqué te vas.

-Asuntos familiares- se limitó a contestar muy secamente.

-Si ya ....también...también -de repente se puso nervioso- quisiera saber si es cierto que el tal Yue y tú tienen dos hijas- soltó al aire con un suspiro la última frase el castaño.

-¡¡¡¿¿QUÉEEEEE??!!!! ¡¡¡NO LI!! Estás mal ¿¿Cómo crees eso??- Se exaltó la mujer moviendo rápidamente las manos de un lado a otro con expresión confusa y un poco agresiva a su vez.

-Yo te oí decir: Y dime Yue...¿Qué tal está NUESTRA niña Tsuki?- la esmeralda se rió por lo bajo- ¿¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia??- le preguntó sin saber- ¡¡Ah!! Si, Y también...¿¿Zenny??- la castaña no aguantó más y se echó a reír a carcajadas por lo que el chico le dijo.

-Jajajajajaja...era...era pues...jajajaja....Tsuki y Zenny son nuestras mascotas...jajajaja...- se calmó y continuó- le dije nuestras niñas porque...cuando eramos novios...nos las encontramos y las adoptamos, por eso es que para nosotros son como nuestras hijas, las criamos como tales- el asintió.

"Eran novios, eso quiere decir que ya no lo son"- pensó el internamente.- Oye Nanami, como sé que esta es tu última noche...¿Podría pedir un favor?- ella asintó no muy convencida- ¿Podemos tratarnos de tú aunque sea solo esta vez?- le preguntó con un poco de aconjone.

-Esta bien...Shaoran- y le mostró una sonrisa. Su nombre sonaba tan bien pronunciado a través de las vocales de ella.

-Gracias Sakura- le sonrió y se fue acercándo a ella poco a poco hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de su cuerpo. Al ver que ella no se separaba, no se detuvo en sus acciones. La extrechó hacia él sujetándola de la cintura muy suavemente para no hacerla daño. Le impresionó al notar como un par de brazos se posaban en su cuello, dejándolos ahí, descansando. No podía creer que su Sakura estuviera cediendo a sus caricias, pero...¿Cómo iba a desaprovechar un momento así? Definitivamente no. Así que, se fue acercandó lentamente al rostro de ella y cuando ya estaba a milímetros de sus labios, se armó de valor y los juntó para darle un beso tierno y pasional de su vida. Llevando a través de él, todos los sentimientos que tenía con ella. Porque la amaba y haría todo lo posible para que se quedase con él y para siempre.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**¡¡¡¡AAAYYYY!!!! ¡¡¡¡POR FIN HUBO EL BESO QUE TODOS ESTÁBAMOS ESPERÁNDO!!..cof cof... - me tranquilizo- Sakura ya le correspondió pero...¿Ella sentirá lo mismo hacia el o sólo lo hace para que se quede contento mientras ella no está?...Mmmmm...sospechoso.**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero es que con las demás historias que tengo- que las estoy haciendo poco a poco- pues es una lata al tener que pasarlas también.**

**REVIEWS**

**xXSakuraBlossomsxX: ****Aquí lo tienes, ¿te lo esperabas? Espero que no Jejejeje =D **

**Lyons:**** Sip. Admitió que la ama, y bueno...La gente se piensa que ella se irá para siempre pero yo nunca puse eso: **-Mañana Sakura se irá y...**POSIBLEMENTE** sea para siempre.**Eso es lo que puse...Así que de ahí, sacad conclusiones.**

**Lillia. Takarai:**** Mira!! Ya no le rechaza pero...¿Por qué¿ ¿Por qué un cambio tan brusco? Osea, un día lo rechaza ¿y ahora no?... Espera al siguiente capitulo y verás que pasa.**

**lfanycka:**** Supongo que estarás de vacaciones. Te perdono el review. =)**

**any:**** Ya te pedí disculpas y te las vuelvo a pedir aquí. LO SIENTO T.T Bueno con del capitulo, espero que te haya gustado. Y lo siento otra vez por no escribirte más pero es que...¡¡Quiero actualizar ya!! Estaba ansiosa con este capitulo y no podía esperar mas. ¡¡Ah!! Una cosa, en las NOTICIAS de aquí abajo, hay varias especialmente hechas para ti.**

**NOTICIAS**

**Bueno como ya sabréis por nuestros otros fics, aquí es dónde ponemos las actualizaciones de los demás, lo importante de este fic, como se va a llamar el capitulo siguiente...vale, allá vamos**

**1 - ****Un Puente Entre dos Mundos ****- Capitulo 11: Una despedida Inolvidable.**

**2 - ****La Elegida: Capi 9. Reencuentro**** - Llevo ya mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo sé, pero es que tengo tantas ideas que no se en qué orden ponerlas. Lo siento pero me llevará tiempo. =(**

**3 - ****El ángel de un Demonio: Capi 2. Rechazo**** - Lo mismo que La Elegida pero en este no tardaré tanto. Sino al revés, se publicará antes el capitulo que la actualización de La Elegida.**

**4 - Por parte de mi compañera de cuenta, Arianna, os aviso que tuvo hace tiempo un prolemilla con el ordenador y todavía no puede solucionarlo. Así que: Mundo Fantástico!, Un Enemigo en Común e Hija de la Noche no estarán acualizados hasta el aviso de que su computadora ya esté bien. Sorry =(**

**5 - ****Arianna, amiga y compañera de la cuenta de The Crazy Girls, está haciendo otro fic, todavía no sabe como se llamará pero que cuando su ordenador esté bien se publicará. Esperemos que no se tarde mucho.**

**AVANCES:**

JAJAJAJA Sin nada!! No voy a decir nada esta vez!! Os dejaré con la sorpresa!!

**IMPORTANTE:**

_**COMO NO HAYA MINIMO EH MINIMO 5 REVIEWS NO ACTUALIZO!!! Y SI PODÉIS, PONED MÁS PORQUE ME SENTIRÍA MUY HALAGADA Y TENDRÍA MÁS FUERZAS A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR!! POR FAVOR OS LO PIDO T.T**_

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima y esperamos más reviews!! =)**


	11. Una Despedida Inolvidable

**UN** **PUENTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 11: Una despedida Inolvidable**

Llevaba vario rato montado en su moto dirigiéndose a la mansión de Tukishiro. Pero al momento, se paró por el semáforo en rojo. Mientras, dirigió su vista hacia la derecha y pudo observar a una mujer de espaldas sentada en la arena con la vista fijada en el mar, situada en la playa en la que siempre descansaba su pandilla.

Notó el cierto parecido de la muchacha al de su amada Sakura, así que aparcó su moto cerca de allí y se acercó con mucho cuidado para no distraerla en su canto. Ya que la mujer que resultaba ser su Sakura como efectivamente pensaba él hacía unos segundos. Tenía una voz dulce y melodiosa...era preciosa.

Tengo un compromiso...

Que no puedo cumplir,

Con el corazón partido...

Lo tengo dividido en dos...

Entre el deber y el amor,

Y no puedo eludirlo.

Estoy enamorada de un chico...

Que para mi gusto, es un poco creído,

Que piensa que el amor nunca ha existido.

Pero eso se acabó,

Porque él nunca ha podido conmigo...

Tengo el corazón partido en dos....

Cuando parecía haber terminado la canción, se sentó a su lado pero ella al notar esto, miró para ver quien era, rápidamente se levantó y echó a correr. Él hizo lo mismo y empezó a perseguirla. Al cabo de un rato, Shaoran, que al fin la pudo alcanzar , cogió su brazo y la giró para quedar muy cerca de su rostro.

-Nanami, quisiera hablar contigo- ella debió su mirada y ni siquiera le habló- Quisiera saber...el porqué te vas.

-Asuntos familiares- se limitó a contestar muy secamente.

-Bueno....también...también -de repente se puso nervioso- quisiera saber si es cierto que el tal Yue y tú tienen dos hijas- soltó al aire con un suspiro la última frase el castaño.

-¡¡¡¿¿QUÉEEEEE??!!!! ¡¡¡NO LI!! Estás mal ¿¿Cómo crees eso??- Se exaltó la mujer moviendo rápidamente las manos de un lado a otro con expresión confusa y un poco agresiva a su vez.

-Yo te oí decir: Y dime Yue...¿Qué tal está NUESTRA niña Tsuki?- la esmeralda se rió por lo bajo- ¿¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia??- le preguntó sin saber- ¡¡Ah!! Si, Y también...¿¿Zenny??- la castaña no aguantó más y se echó a reír a carcajadas por lo que el chico le dijo.

-Jajajajajaja...era...era pues...jajajaja....Tsuki y Zenny son nuestras mascotas...jajajaja...- se calmó y continuó- le dije nuestras niñas porque...cuando éramos novios...nos las encontramos y las adoptamos, por eso es que para nosotros son como nuestras hijas, las criamos como tales- el asintió.

"Eran novios, eso quiere decir que ya no lo son"- pensó el internamente.- Oye Nanami, como sé que esta es tu última noche...¿Podría pedir un favor?- ella asintió no muy convencida- ¿Podemos tratarnos de tú aunque sea solo por esta vez?- le preguntó con un poco de acojone.

-Esta bien...Shaoran- y le mostró una sonrisa. Su nombre sonaba tan bien pronunciado a través de las vocales de ella.

-Gracias Sakura- le sonrió y se fue acercando a ella poco a poco hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de su cuerpo. Al ver que ella no se separaba, no detuvo sus acciones. La estrechó hacia él sujetándola de la cintura muy suavemente para no hacerla daño. Le impresionó al notar como un par de brazos se posaban en su cuello, dejándolos ahí, descansando. No podía creer que su Sakura estuviera cediendo a sus caricias, pero...¿Cómo iba a desaprovechar un momento así? Definitivamente no. Así que, se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de ella y cuando ya estaba a milímetros de sus labios, se armó de valor y los juntó para darle un beso tierno y pasional. Llevando a través de él, todos los sentimientos que tenía con ella. Porque la amaba y haría todo lo posible para que se quedase con él y para siempre.

El beso se intensificó gracias a Shaoran que, ahora, la besaba con un deseo lujuriad. No lo podía evitar, tanto tiempo había esperado a que ella no le rechazara, tanto...Le parecía raro que su Sakura no le diese una patada en la entre pierna como la otra vez, o le empujara para darle una bofetada en la cara...nada, ella no le hacía nada de eso. Sakura le correspondía y le seguía de igual forma.

De repente, soltó un fuerte suspiro a notar que su esmeralda había enroscado una de sus piernas en su cintura. Dejó el beso para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, los cuales brillaban de una forma espectacular, inexplicable e indescriptible. Entonces volvió a besarla con ardor, con pasión, y para seguirle el juego, acarició fuertemente con su mano correspondiente, aquel muslo de la pierna que se situaba en su cintura. Acercándola más a el y dejando su mano posada ahí.

Ella, por su parte, se estremeció en los brazos de Shaoran ya que, pudo sentir con su parte íntima la excitación que el poseía y no pudo evitar que un grande gemido saliera de su boca haciendo así que se separasen del beso. Aunque no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando volvió a notar esa presión en sus labios. Pero esta vez, Shaoran quería ir más allá con el beso. Sentía como la lengua de él intentaba separarle más los labios para abrir el paso de un manjar como el interior de su boca. Y ya que se iba a ir, le iba a dar todos los placeres que el quisiese.

El ambarino sonrió para si mismo cuando vio que su Sakura aceptaba su insinuación. Entró con su músculo bucal en la de ella para formar una danza de las más antiguas que se haya visto con la lengua de ella, rozándose, acariciándose. Se sentían uno. La boca de ella sabía a cereza, como el gloss que utilizaba.

La esmeralda se atrevió a pasar sus dos manos por debajo de su camisa para acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos esa espalda muy bien formada muy suavemente, haciendo que se retorciese por la sensación de cosquillas en su estómago. Aumentando así su excitación.

Separaban de vez en cuando sus bocas para poder respirar como ahora mismo acababan de hacer. Sakura intentó volver al beso pero Shaoran la paró separándose de ella unos centímetros, deshaciendo así las posiciones que antes habían tomado. El pudo notar la expresión de confusión en el rostro de la mujer que lo miraba de la misma forma. Pero aún así, le tenía que decir. No podía retenerlo más.

-Sakura, escúchame. No se porqué de repente correspondes a mis caricias, a mis besos... pero que sepas que me encanta. Porque yo...

-¿Quieres saber por qué actúo así? ¿De verdad lo quieres saber?- le interrumpió ella para poder explicarle. El asintió- Yo....yo....Te amo Shaoran. Siempre te he amado, desde la primera vez que vi tus ámbares ojos- Shaoran sonrió ¡¡Ella sentía lo mismo!! Fue a iniciar un nuevo beso pero ahora ella fue la que le interrumpió- No Li, ya te dije que no soy como las demás en muchos sentidos. Tal vez no nos volvamos a ver.

-Y....- intervino el- ¿Y si llegara a ocurrir lo contrario?, es decir, si nos volvemos a encontrar ¿Cuándo sería eso?- le preguntó intrigado mostrando una expresión de melancolía.

-Un...año más o menos. Aunque puede que antes, ósea, puede que yo te vea a ti pero no tu a mi. Sería difícil que nos volviéramos a ver mutuamente- le volvió a mirar a los ojos y pudo observar que con ellos mostraba esa tristeza que sentía en aquellos momentos. Al igual que los de ella.

-Yo Sakura...también te amo. Te amo desde la primera vez que probé tus dulces labios. Por eso...por eso déjame probarlos por última vez, déjame sentirte, déjame llevarte al cielo- le pidió en una forma de súplica. Fue a darle un beso cuando de nuevo se lo impidió.

-Espera Shaoran, dime ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 5 de la mañana...¿Por qué lo dices?

-No por nada...- quedó pensativa pero rápidamente reaccionó- ¿Seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo antes?- le preguntó provocativamente.

La respuesta de Shaoran fue inmediata. La cogió fuertemente de la cintura para acercarla hacia su cuerpo y así propinarle el más dulce de los besos. Se fue agachando para quedar de rodillas junto con ella en la arena y tumbarla allí, debajo de sus bien musculados brazos. Se hizo sitio entre las piernas de la muchacha mientras bajaba sus besos hacia su cuello, garganta, haciendo que esta gimiera de vez en cuando aumentando así su deseo por ella. Y cuando estaba muy cerca de sus pechos, los cuales estaban tapados con el bikini, subió de nuevo a sus labios, profundizando el beso nuevamente. Como antes lo habían hecho pero añadiendo unos leves mordiscos en su labio inferior. La besaba con ternura, pasión, amor. Como si su vida dependiese de ese aquello.

Arrancándole gemidos más sonoros, probó a quitarle la parte de abajo del bikini pero ella bajó rápidamente sus manos que anteriormente estaban acariciando la espalda de el para detener ese movimiento susurrando en medio del beso un "no". El no continuó con esa tarea, la dejaría para después. De momento, solamente le limitó a acariciar sus piernas dejando pasar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Pero parecía ser que ella quería más, así que aprovechó para quitarle la camiseta dejando ver así el abdomen bien trabajado de Shaoran torneado por el sol. Fue a darle unos besos por el torso de su amado cuando entonces sonó el móvil de él. Sakura se separó rápidamente para quedar sentada en la arena para que Shaoran pudiese ver de quién era la llamada. Molesto, colgó sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¿Quién era?. preguntó curiosa.

-Una molestia- se acercó de nuevo a ella para volver a la misma posición de antes y seguir con sus juegos lentos pero calientes hasta la hora en la que ella se tendría que ir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en la mansión de Tsukisiro, las dos hermanas y sus amigos discutían el porqué de la marcha de Sakura.

-¡¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!! ¡¡REINA DE OCEANIC!! ¡¡SAKURA REINA DE OCEANIC!!- gritaba MeiLin

-Tranquila hermana, es normal que nuestros padres le den un cargo tan importante. Tiene espíritu, coraje y sentido de la orientación para hacer que las cosas vayan por un rumbo en el que todos ganen.

-¡¡YA LO SÉ TOMOYO!! ¡¡PERO NO LO ENTIENDO!!

-No tienes que entender nada. Es así y ya está, monstruo- le dijo Touya seriamente.

- ¡¡TE VOY A DAR UNA BUENA, YA PUEDES IR CORRIENDO!!- y salió disparada una MeiLin muy pero que muy enfadada detrás de un Touya asustado.

-Ufff...- suspiró la amatista masajeándose la sien- no tienen remedio- susurró.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ya estaba en la entrada de la mansión de Yukito cuando vio salir a su hermana MeiLin detrás de Touya diciéndole toda clase de insultos. Pasaron al lado suyo y ni un saludo. Solo estaban pendientes de ellos mismos. Entonces entró en la casa con una gota en la cabeza. Saludó a todos los invitados y al dueño que estaban en la casa con un movimiento de mano y salió directa a su habitación para darse una larga ducha recordando todo lo que había sucedido.

Cuando ya estaba lista, se vistió con la parte de arriba de un bikini rosa pastel, un pantalón short blanco, las chanclas de el mismo color del pantalón...y casi se le olvidaba, cogió su colgante en forma de concha.

Bajó rápidamente al salón. Ya llegaba tarde al encuentro. Allí ya se encontraban sus amigos y sus hermanas abrazadas por Luck y Eriol que estaban esperándola.

-Touya ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado en la cabeza?- le preguntó. Pero ya sabía perfectamente la respuesta. MeiLin le había llegado a pegar. Este soltó un fuerte gruñido por la pregunta y ella rió por lo bajo.

-Sakura, ¿vamos?- intervino Yue.

-Si- y de ahí salieron de la mansión en dirección a la playa más cercana. Ya había amanecido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran se situaba en la playa. Todavía no se había marchado pues se había quedado pensando en lo ocurrido.

"Soy el hombre más feliz y a la vez el más triste de toda la Tierra"- pensó internamente. Estaba a punto de irse cuando una serie de personas se acercaban allí. Miró discretamente y pudo observar que entre ellas estaba su amada Sakura y sus primos. Así que se acercó y se escondió detrás de una palmera que se encontraba ahí, para poder observar.¿Qué hacia ella aquí a estas horas? ¿No se iba a ir?

Vio como Sakura y sus tales amigos Spi, Touya, Kero y Yue, se adrentaban en el mar hasta las rodillas. Entonces dijeron a la vez una frase que parecía de un conjuro del cual pudo escuchar. _**Queremos volver a casa, ilumínanos agua marina y conviértenos en criaturas. **_

Y justo en ese momento, las piernas de cada uno de ellos se convirtieron en una aleta bien grande, no se lo podía creer. ¡¡Los amigos de ellas eran tritones!! ¡¡Y Sakura una sirena!! Estaba bellísima con esas conchas moradas que tapaban sus pechos...pero pasando al tema principal...¿Por qué no le dijo nada? Se tuvo que agarrar a la palmera para no caerse, siendo víctima de una grande confusión.

Notó como ella cogía su colgante y lo ponía en su boca para así dar paso a un sonido parecido a la llamada en animalés. (N.A: Llamada en idioma animal).

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando dos seres, parecidos a caballos de mar, se acercaron hacia ellos.

-¡¡ZENNY!! ¡¡Te extrañé tanto!!- Ah...así que esa era Zenny, un caballito de mar color rosa. Sakura abrazaba a ese ser con una alegría...

-Alteza- irrumpió el momento el tal Spi- Es hora de partir.

-Si, vamonos- contestó con cierto desconsuelo.

Pero antes de marchar, giró y se despidió de sus hermanas- ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Os echaré de menos!- y de eso, se adentró totalmente en el mar hasta que no quedó ni rastro de ellos y de los seres

-"Shaoran..."- fue el último pensamiento de la ojiverde mientras se penetraba más y más en el interior del océano.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Vaya despedida ¿eh?...ya quisiera yo una así ¡¡y con Shaoran!! Vamos...sería...puff, la mejor. Bueno espero que haya gustado el capitulo. ¡A mi me encantó! Pero Sakura, ¡¡se ha ido!! ¿Volverá? ¿Habrá sorpresas la próxima vez? Huea...ya lo veremos.**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero es que tuve problemas con el ordenador y con las demás historias que tengo- que las estoy haciendo poco a poco- pues es una lata al tener que pasarlas también.**

**REVIEWS**

**xXSakuraBlossomsxX: **

**Lyons:**

**Lillia. Takarai:**

**lfanycka:**

**any:**

**NOTICIAS**

**Bueno como ya sabréis por nuestros otros fics, aquí es dónde ponemos las actualizaciones de los demás, lo importante de este fic, como se va a llamar el capitulo siguiente...vale, allá vamos**

**1 - Un Puente Entre dos Mundos - Capitulo 12: Alucinando en colores**

**2 - La Elegida: Capi 9. Reencuentro - Llevo ya mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo sé, pero es que tengo tantas ideas que no se en qué orden ponerlas. Lo siento pero me llevará tiempo. =(**

**3 - El ángel de un Demonio: Capi 3. Cediendo - **

**4 - Por parte de mi compañera de cuenta, Arianna, os aviso que tuvo hace tiempo un problemilla con el ordenador y todavía no puede solucionarlo. Así que: Mundo Fantástico!, Un Enemigo en Común e Hija de la Noche no estarán actualizados hasta el aviso de que su computadora ya esté bien. Sorry =(**

**5 - Arianna, amiga y compañera de la cuenta de The Crazy Girls, está haciendo otro fic, todavía no sabe como se llamará pero que cuando su ordenador esté bien se publicará. Esperemos que no se tarde mucho.**

**AVANCES:**

_**-**__¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJÍSTEIS QUE ERA UNA SIRENA? PORQUE LO SABÍAIS ¿NO?- le gritó muy enfadado a sus primos._

_-Si Shaoran- intervino serenamente Tomoyo- Lo sabían, se lo dijimos nosotras y bueno...- se quedó dudando en decirle pero al final se armó de valor y le dijo-también MeiLin y yo lo somos._

_-¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEE?!!!!_

**IMPORTANTE:**

_**COMO NO HAYA MINIMO EH MINIMO 5 REVIEWS NO ACTUALIZO!!! Y SI PODÉIS, PONED MÁS PORQUE ME SENTIRÍA MUY HALAGADA Y TENDRÍA MÁS FUERZAS A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR!! POR FAVOR OS LO PIDO T.T**_

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima y esperamos más reviews!! =)**


	12. Alucinando

**UN** **PUENTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**Capitulo 12: Alucinando**

Yuki que estaba con las hermanas, las dejó solas con sus amigos. Dentro de unas horas empezaba la universidad así que debía prepararse.

**-**¿ PARECE SER QUE SOY EL ÚNICO EN ESTA FAMILIA AL QUE NO SE LE CUENTA NADA VERDAD?- salió despavorido de su escondrijo al irse el director en coche.

-¡Hey, tío, tranquilízate!- le intentó parar el carro Luck separándose de MeiLin.

**-**¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJÍSTEIS QUE ERA UNA SIRENA? PORQUE LO SABÍAIS ¿NO?- le gritó muy enfadado a sus primos.

-Si Shaoran- intervino serenamente Tomoyo- Lo sabían, se lo dijimos nosotras y bueno...- se quedó dudando en decirle pero al final se armó de valor y se lo expuso- también MeiLin y yo lo somos.

-¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEE?!!!!- ¿Cómo tres chicas normales y corrientes eran unas sirenas? ¡Y su Sakura! Le iba a dar un gran jamacuco si seguían dándoles nuevas noticias de ese estilo.¡¡Cuantas sensaciones vividas en un mismo día!! "Cálmate Shaoran, cálmate, las cosas pueden arreglarse con la comunicación debida, no gritando ni nada por el estilo" le dijo su conciencia- Está bien, entonces…¿A dónde fue? ¿Qué va a hacer allí?

-Oye Tommy …perdón…¿te puedo llamar así? – preguntó el muchacho de cabellos azulados a la amatista ignorando la pregunta de Shaoran.

-Claro, dime ¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno…me preguntaba si…si querías…querías…- estaba muy nervioso y esa sensación le molestaba porque nunca antes le había pasado. ¿Eso querría decir que…estaba enamorado?- Me preguntaba si querías acompañarme a cenar mañana, para subir el animo.

-¡Oye...!- siguió el ambarino intentando que le hicieran caso.

-Si. Como no, y gracias Eriol- mientras, en la pequeña distancia que había entre el grupo, Luck le hacía la misma petición a Meilin con el mismo propósito.

-¿¿¡¡ME QUERÉIS DECIR YA DE UNA BUENA VEZ A DÓNDEFUE MI SAKURA!!??- vociferó sin poder aguantarlo más.

-Shaoran, ella fue a un lugar del que posiblemente no podrá regresar, y si lo hace, será en un futuro muy lejano.

-No, ¡No puede ser cierto!- y con su desilusión y la llantera que iba apareciendo en sus ojos desolados, marchó de allí a toda prisa, queriendo estar solo, completamente solo, hasta que ella volviera a aparecer.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Pobre Shaoran, le va a dar un jamacuco como sigan así, pero…bueno, ya veréis el siguiente capitulo que maravilla va a ser. Eso creo, depende y ahora comenzará el drama!!**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero es que tuve problemas con el ordenador y con las demás historias que tengo- que las estoy haciendo poco a poco- pues es una lata al tener que pasarlas también.**

**REVIEWS**

**xXSakuraBlossomsxX: **

**Lyons:**

**Lillia. Takarai:**

**lfanycka:**

**any:**

**NOTICIAS**

**Bueno como ya sabréis por nuestros otros fics, aquí es dónde ponemos las actualizaciones de los demás, lo importante de este fic, como se va a llamar el capitulo siguiente...vale, allá vamos.**

**1 - ****Un Puente Entre dos Mundos ****- Capitulo 13: Un año después…**

**2 - ****La Elegida: Capi 10. ****– Explosión de sentimientos**

**3 - ****El ángel de un Demonio: Capi 3. Cediendo en las condiciones**** - **

**4 - Por parte de mi compañera de cuenta, Arianna, os aviso que tuvo hace tiempo un problemilla con el ordenador y todavía no puede solucionarlo. Así que: Mundo Fantástico!, Un Enemigo en Común e Hija de la Noche no estarán actualizados hasta el aviso de que su computadora ya esté bien. Sorry =(**

**5 - Arianna, amiga y compañera de la cuenta de The Crazy Girls, está haciendo otro fic, todavía no sabe como se llamará pero que cuando su ordenador esté bien se publicará. Esperemos que no se tarde mucho.**

**AVANCES:**

_-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sakura Oceanic y vengo para presentarme a las audiciones_

_-Por fin Sakura!!-Gritaron sus dos hermanas_

_-_

_-Oh vamos Shaoran ¿De verás que no te acuerdas de ella? Es…- pero de pronto Meilin fue interrumpida por la propia Sakura._

_-Yo soy la compositora de la canción que canté. Anteriormente me llamaba Sakura Na-na-mi, la primera chica que te abofeteó la cara y…- se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído lentamente- la que te sacó un gemido en la playa hace un largísimo y pesado año._

**IMPORTANTE:**

_**COMO NO HAYA MINIMO EH MINIMO 5 REVIEWS NO ACTUALIZO!!! Y SI PODÉIS, PONED MÁS PORQUE ME SENTIRÍA MUY HALAGADA Y TENDRÍA MÁS FUERZAS A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR!! POR FAVOR OS LO PIDO T.T**_

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima y esperamos más reviews!! =)**


	13. Un año después

**UN** **PUENTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**______________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 13: Un año después…**

Habían pasado seis meses desde su partida y en ningún momento Sakura Nanami apareció, y eso a Shaoran le molestaba bastante. Era normal que por lo que le habían contado ella no diera señales de vida, pero el la quería y necesitaba saber si ella se acordaba de él. Pero por lo visto, su hipótesis dio en el clavo porque si ella siguiera sintiendo lo mismo que le dijo una vez, hubiera recibido alguna noticia suya.

Otros seis meses pasaron haciendo el completo año desde la marcha de la esmeralda, y ahora sus hermanas y sus compañeros estaban en el garaje de una mansión que se situaba cerca del acantilado de la zona, pues buscaban la imagen y la voz perfecta que concordase con el solista del grupo. Eran las 15:00 y estaban cansados. Menos mal que solamente quedaba una chica por pasar. No habían tenido suerte con las demás, haría falta un milagro para que esa muchacha que iba a entrar fuera la correcta.

-¿Cómo se apellida la siguiente chica?- preguntó Eriol.

-Oceanic.

-Muy bien. Luck, hazla pasar-Y entonces, la puerta se abrió.

La mujer vestía unas zapatillas color verde olivo y blanco que hacían juego con sus pantalones blancos y su blusa sin tirantes verde. El pelo lo llevaba cortado a capas y desfilado que le llegaba por encima de los hombros, mientras que los dos mechones más cercanos a su cara, eran tan sumamente lardos que le llegaban por la cintura, y un flequillo bien voluminoso que le hacía tener un rostro angelical.

Se quitó las gafas de sol Hello dejando ver sus ojos jade muy bien maquillados que les hacían verse como más grandes.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sakura Oceanic y vengo para presentarme a las audiciones ya que tengo entendido que buscan una acompañante para el solista.

-Bu…buenas tardes- carraspeó Shaoran embobado- este es el fragmento de la canción que debes cantar- le alcanzó el papel y ella comenzó a detallar con su dulce voz.

There you see her

Standing there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl...

Todos los presentes aplaudieron pero hubo dos personas que no aguantaron más y se le echaron encima.

-¡¡Por fin Sakura!! ¡¡Volviste!!-Gritaron sus dos hermanas abrazadas como lapas a ella.

-¿Qué tal habéis estado Mei? ¿Tommy? ¿He cantado bien o he desafinado?

-¡¡No Saku!! ¡¡HAS ESTADO EXPLÉNDIDA!!- dijeron estas a la vez.

-¿Os…conocéis?- preguntó el ambarino un poco timidillo por la situación.

-Vamos Shao ¿No la reconoces?- dijo Tomoyo alucinada al ver que negaba.

-Hola Eriol, hola Luck- saludo la esmeralda acercándose a ellos para plantarles dos besos a cada uno en la mejilla.

-¿Qué? ¿Vosotros también?

-Oh vamos Shaoran ¿De verás que no te acuerdas de ella? -volvió a negar- Es…- pero de pronto Meilin fue interrumpida por la propia Sakura.

-Yo soy la compositora de la canción que canté. Anteriormente me llamaba Sakura Na-na-mi, la primera chica que te abofeteó la cara y…- se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído lentamente- la que te sacó un gemido en la playa hace un largísimo y pesado año- se separó de él rápidamente y finalizó- Me tengo que ir.

-¿A dónde vas Sak?- preguntó Tomoyo asustada por la forma en que lo dijo su hermana.

-No te preocupes Tommy, no me voy a ir como tu te piensas -hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió- Es solo que me buscan porque bueno…he…he salido a escondidas y debo avisar que me quedaré aquí durante bastante tiempo- y se rió.

-Entonces…nos vemos esta noche en la casa de Yukito ¿no?

-Si pero quiero que sepáis que esta vez no viviré con vosotras, viviré en un apartamento que hay cerca del siguiente acantilado.

-Pero… ¿Por qué vas a vivir sola?- preguntó la amatista bastante confundida con la actitud que había tomado su Sakura.

-Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que vaya a vivir sola.

-¿Qué? Y… ¿Con quién vas a vivir?- se molestaron sus dos hermanas al ver que no les había contado.

-Con Ying Lang- aclaró con los ojos muy brillantes a causa de la emoción.

-¡¡¿QUIÉN ES?!!- gritaron de nuevo ellas dos.

Los chicos no decían ni una sola palabra por la impresión, mientras que cierto castaño estaba molesto por haberle dejado solo y encima ahora venía con pareja.

-Ella…es mi hija- suspiró.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUUÉEEEEEE?????!!!!!!- gritó por fin un Shaoran muy cabreado.

-Eh… si, tengo una niña de tres meses. Mañana os la enseñaré para que la veáis. Es preciosa. Bueno chicos, mañana os veo, tengo que marcharme- y de ahí, abrió la puerta del garaje y se fue.

Y justo después de ese momento, se dirigieron al salón principal de la casa. Quedaron callados recapacitando todo lo que habían escuchado anteriormente y sin poderlo callar más, Eriol empezó a hablar.

-Amor, tú me habías dicho que Sakura había tenido muchos pretendientes pero que los rechazó a todos. ¿Cómo es posible entonces que tenga una hija?

-No lo sé- suspiró la amatista, se acercó a su novio y le besó dulcemente.

-Mei, cariño ¿y tú? ¿Sabes algo del tema?- le habló Luck desconcertado.

-No, tampoco- su novio se acercó e hizo lo mismo que Tomoyo a Eriol.

Shaoran estaba sentado en el sofá sin saber que hacer, desilusionado por haber esperado que el reencuentro con SU Sakura hubiera sido de otra forma. Ahora, y por culpa de su amor. Tenía el corazón partido en dos.

-"_Sakura, has vuelto como yo quería pero…tienes una hija, y mi pregunta es ¿Qué significo yo ahora para ti?"_

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Pobre Shaoran, me da muchísima pena…T.T. Sakura ha vuelto pero ¡¡le ha puesto los cuernos!! Yo no se lo perdonaría jamás. Esperándola para amarla todo el resto de su vida, y cuando regresa, ¡¡viene con una niña de tres meses!!**

**Bueno, ya que me he tranquilizado, os comento que en el próximo capitulo, os diré el porqué se llama así la niñita ¿vale?**

**También resolveremos de quién es ella y que pasara con Shaoran respecto al tema. ¿La ignorará o seguirá queriéndola? ¿La podrá olvidar o simplemente hará como que si pero no lo ha hecho nunca?**

**Lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos…**

**AHH!! Se me olvidaba, las gafas de sol que utilizaba Sakura son estas: ****.**

**REVIEWS**

**xXSakuraBlossomsxX: ****Lo siento, se que estos capitulos no son muy largos pero es que son así porque concuerdan con el nombre del capitulo, si añado más habría que cambiarlo y no. Además, así es como lo decidió Arianna (Mi compañera de cuenta) yo escribo lo que ella tiene cambiando o modificando cosas pero en sí la historia es de ella. No mía. Las únicas mias son La Elegida y El Ángel de un Demonio.**

**Lyons:**** Gracias por tus comentarios y añado así que NOO PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR CON TANTA URGENCIA YA QUE ESTOY CON EXAMENES Y NO PUEDO EXTENDERME TANTO. SOLO PUEDO LOS FINES DE SEMANA Y NI ESO PERO OS ASEGURO QUE NO DEJARÉ LAS HISTORIAS INCOMPLETAS. AVISADAS ESTÁIS.**

**Any:**** Jajaja, Shaoran no la reconocía pero…pobre de él ¡¡Sakura le engañó!! ¡¡Nunca me hubiera esperado que ella pudiese hacer algo así!! ¬¬ **

**NOTICIAS**

**Bueno como ya sabréis por nuestros otros fics, aquí es dónde ponemos las actualizaciones de los demás, lo importante de este fic, como se va a llamar el capitulo siguiente...vale, allá vamos.**

**1 - ****Un Puente Entre dos Mundos ****- Capitulo 14: Resolviendo las Dudas**

**2 - ****La Elegida: Capi 10. ****– Explosión de sentimientos (antes ponía Reencuentros, pero me gustó más este titulo para el siguiente capi!! Sorry)**

**3 - ****El ángel de un Demonio: Capi 4****- Acercamientos **

**4 - Por parte de mi compañera de cuenta, Arianna, os aviso que tuvo hace tiempo un problemilla con el ordenador y todavía no puede solucionarlo. Así que: Mundo Fantástico!, Un Enemigo en Común e Hija de la Noche no estarán actualizados hasta el aviso de que su computadora ya esté bien. Sorry =(**

**5 - Arianna, amiga y compañera de la cuenta de The Crazy Girls, está haciendo otros fics, que, cuando su ordenador esté bien se publicarán. Esperemos que no se tarde mucho.**

**AVANCES:**

_-¿Saku que te ocurrió? ¿Por qué estás tan seria?- preguntó Tomoyo preocupada._

_-Por nada, es solo que a veces pienso que no debí haber vuelto, para así no remover el pasado. ¿Verdad LI?_

_-_

_-Yue, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?_

_-Si, por supuesto. Por ti, lo que quieras. Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?_

_-Pues…_

**IMPORTANTE:**

_**COMO NO HAYA MINIMO EH MINIMO 5 REVIEWS NO ACTUALIZO!!! Y SI PODÉIS, PONED MÁS PORQUE ME SENTIRÍA MUY HALAGADA Y TENDRÍA MÁS FUERZAS A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR!! POR FAVOR OS LO PIDO T.T**_

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima y esperamos más reviews!! =)**


	14. Resolviendo las Dudas

**UN** **PUENTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14: Resolviendo Dudas**

Sakura vivía ahora en un apartamento cerca de un acantilado con su hija Ying Lang. Ella caminaba con la bebé en brazos por la playa, disfrutando del aire fresco que desprendían las olas del mar mientras que entonaba una dulce melodía.

Eres mi tesoro más preciado en este momento

Y no voy a reprimir lo que siento

Te abriré mi corazón

Y te mostraré lo que es el amor

Es lo que quiero

Te enseñaré lo que siento por ti es sincero

No te olvidaré jamás…

Cuando Sakura terminó de cantar la bebé sonrió y ella se la devolvió.

La niña vestía un vestidito de color arena medio rosada. Su pelo, aunque tuviese poco, se podía apreciar que era castaño pero que al estar al sol, pareciera dorado. Sus ojos eran dos pequeñas lagunitas esmeraldas como las de su madre.

Después de pasear un rato sobre la arena, Sakura se metió un rato en el agua con su nena y en un plis plas, las dos se convirtieron en sirenas. Aunque la cola de Sakura cambió con el paso del año, ahora era verde rosado y la del bebé era rosa la parte de arriba y la parte de abajo del color verde de sus ojos, casi igual que la de su madre.

La esmeralda, que tenía agarrada a su hija de la mano, nadó con ella hasta la playa de al lado en la que se situaba la casa de Yukito. Al ver que no había nadie, ella y la niña volvieron a la forma humana al estar en la orilla de la playa. Se dispuso a andar hacia la mansión con su dulce flor pero hubo una cosa que la dejó parada en el sitio.

Un hombre de cabellos chocolates y de facciones muy conocidas por ella, estaba besando a una chica con vehemencia. El no la veía ya que tenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquel beso.

De repente sintió como una mano invisible apretaba con mucha fuerza su corazón, que desde un principio fue solo de él, haciendo así que le faltara el aire. Y sin poder más, avanzó hasta llegar a su destino.

* * *

Tomoyo y Eriol, estaban sentados en la hamaca de la habitación de esta besándose con pasión. Mientras que Meilin y Luck hacían lo mismo pero en el sofá del salón en una postura muy comprometida.

Entonces, se oyó como alguien entraba en la casa dando un portazo tras de sí. Se posicionaron bien en el sillón y a los segundos después bajó la parejita interesada por quién había ingresado así a la casa. Descubrieron que era Sakura con una beba en sus brazos.

-Hola- saludo de manera cortante y se fue a sentar al lado de sus hermanas en el sofá acunando a su pequeña que se había quedado dormida durante el caminito.

-¿Saku que te ocurrió? ¿Por qué estás tan seria?- preguntó Tomoyo preocupada al ver la mirada de su hermana tan fría. Llamaron a la puerta y Eriol fue a abrir.

-Por nada, es solo que a veces pienso que no debí haber vuelto, para así no remover el pasado. ¿Verdad LI?- dijo ella llamando la atención del recién llegado. El estaba alterado, no sabía por que le llamó así de nuevo y además… ¿eso había sido una indirecta?

-Sak…- la llamó intentando calmar el tema entre ellos dos que hasta el momento ella le mandaba miradas asesinas- ¿Esa es…tu hija? -asintió- ¿Puedo cogerla?

-Claro Mei- y le pasó a la niña. Meilin la acunó en sus brazos unos minutos y después fue pasando por cada uno de ellos para que la observaran bien ya que Saku se fue al baño hacía un rato.

Cuando volvió, observó que Shaoran tenía a Ying Lang en los brazos mirándola con ternura pero a la vez con furia. Rápidamente se acercó y se la quitó para ir hacia la puerta, se iba a marchar no sin antes decir:

-No os preocupéis, enseguida vuelvo. Es que ha habido un cambio de planes. Hasta luego Eriol, Luck, y os advierto que como les hagáis daño- señaló a sus hermanas- estáis muertos. Adiós LI- le despidió despectivamente y se fue.

-¡¡OURGG, YA ESTAMOS OTRA VEZ CON LAS FORMALIDADES!! ¿¿QUÉ HECHO AHORA??- desesperó el amarino arrascándose posesivamente la cabeza.

-Joven Li- le llamó Yukito que había entrado hacía un rato en la casa- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- el asintió- ¿Usted aún la ama?

No lo dudo ni un segundo y contestó- Con todo mi ser.

-Pues entonces, ¿Puede decirme que hacía usted besando a una chica en la mitad en la playa?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Etoo… ¿Yukito, estás insinuando que Sakura pudo haberlo visto?- dijo Shaoran cambiando de tema.

-Shao, eso no importa ahora lo que yo quiero saber es a quién besabas y ¿Por qué? – se atrevió a decir Tomoyo con enfado- Según tú, amas todavía a nuestra hermana.

-Vale, mirad, fue una apuesta con Yamasaki. Trataba de que si yo ganaba en una competición de surf el se ligaría a la primera chica que le pasase por al lado, pero si yo perdía, tendría que besarme con Mai Tsi en el lugar más importante para mí en el día de hoy.

* * *

Sakura llegó a la playa de su apartamento y entró en forma de sirena en una cueva que estaba cubierta a la misma altura desnivel de mar acompañada de su pequeña Ying Lang. Allí dentro, se encontraron con Yue que estaba descansando en unas rocas submarinas. Tenía algo en las manos sujetándolo con mucha fuerza.

-Yue…- este se despertó y la miró con alegría, pero que rápidamente pasó a una expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Sak?- hubo unos minutos de silencio, la chiquilla se acercó a él y el posó un colgante en forma de concha con colores de nácar. Era muy bonito.

-Yue, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?- habló por fin Sakura.

-Si, por supuesto. Por ti, lo que quieras. Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-Pues… ¿Podrías hacerte pasar por mi pareja y por el padre de Ying Lang?- le pidió con súplica.

-Claro, no hay problema. ¿Pasó algo con Li? ¿Se disgustó contigo por algo y por eso haces todo esto?- preguntó inseguro de la situación.

-No, no pasó nada, no me hizo absolutamente nada- bajó la mirada-…gracias Yue por ayudarme, te quiero mucho- le dijo abrazándole.

-Y yo a ti Sakura- "no sabes cuanto" pensó el tritón.

-Si-después los tres salieron de la cueva y fueron en dirección a la mansión de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yukito, llamaron a la puerta y al poco rato, les abrió Tomoyo muy alegre al ver otra vez a Yue.

-Hola Saku, hola Yue ¿Qué tal? Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos- le explicó a la vez que venía su hermana para acompañarla en el recibimiento.

-Muy bien Tomoyo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Meilin de forma general.

-Vine a entregar un regalo y a visitar a mi familia.

-¿A tu familia? Pero…si toda está en el océano, ¿Es que acaso te echaste novia o algo por el estilo aquí en el mundo humano?

-Si, pero también en mi hogar.- Todos lo miraron con atención.

-¡¡¿Tienes dos novias?!!- se alteraron Meilin y Tomoyo.

-No es eso- interrumpió Sakura en la conversación- Vino a visitar a su novia y a su hija, vamos, resumiendo, a Ying Lang y a mí- todos no podían salir de su asombro.

"_¿¿¡¡Sakura tiene como novio a ese estúpido canoso!!?? ¡¡Y la hija que tiene es de ambos!! No puede ser… ¿Dónde quedó la única y última noche que pasamos juntos? ¿Y esa promesa que me hiciste?"_

..........................................................Flash Back................................................................

Seguían probándose en la playa, era un hasta luego y no un adiós, pero aún así, debían disfrutar del momento que le habían concedido ya que, la próxima vez que se vieran, podía situarse muy lejana.

Shaoran la cogió fuertemente de la cintura para acercarla hacia su cuerpo y así propinarle el más dulce de los besos. Se fue agachando para quedar de rodillas junto con ella en la arena y tumbarla allí, debajo de sus bien musculados brazos. Se hizo sitio entre las piernas de la muchacha mientras bajaba sus besos hacia su cuello, garganta, haciendo que esta gimiera de vez en cuando aumentando así su deseo por ella. Y cuando estaba muy cerca de sus pechos, los cuales estaban tapados con el bikini, subió de nuevo a sus labios, profundizando el beso nuevamente. Como antes lo habían hecho pero añadiendo unos leves mordiscos en su labio inferior. La besaba con ternura, pasión, amor. Como si su vida dependiese de ese aquello.

Arrancándole gemidos más sonoros, probó a quitarle la parte de abajo del bikini pero ella bajó rápidamente sus manos que anteriormente estaban acariciando la espalda de el para detener ese movimiento susurrando en medio del beso un "no". El no continuó con esa tarea, la dejaría para después. De momento, solamente le limitó a acariciar sus piernas dejando pasar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Pero parecía ser que ella quería más, así que aprovechó para quitarle la camiseta dejando ver así el abdomen bien trabajado de Shaoran torneado por el sol.

"Que me tome entera"- pensó.

Fue a darle unos besos por el torso de su amado cuando entonces sonó el móvil de él. Sakura se separó rápidamente para quedar sentada en la arena para que Shaoran pudiese ver de quién era la llamada. Molesto, colgó sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero lo colgó.

-¿Quién era?. Preguntó curiosa.

-Una molestia- se acercó de nuevo a ella para volver a la misma posición de antes y seguir con sus juegos lentos pero calientes hasta la hora en la que ella se tendría que ir.

Sakura gemía cada vez más, parecía que en su interior había una fogata encendida desde hacía rato. Y aunque le diese un poco de miedo, quería llegar a más con él. Para que esa despedida fuese inolvidable. Mientras se seguían besando, ella aprovechó de lo desprevenido que estaba para bajarle la cremallera del pantalón y así sacar su miembro un tanto emocionado y acariciarlo para excitarle más aún. Notó como gemía por ese hecho.

El por su parte, muy, muy contento, se separó un poquito para quitarle los shorts a su amada y bajarle un poco la parte de abajo del bikini. Estaba tan excitado que Sakura, por fin le bajó completamente los pantalones.

Se fueron quitando las prendas con la máxima sensualidad, besando cada parte del cuerpo de su acompañante que era mostrada cada vez que se deshacían de la ropa.

Cuando estuvieron desnudos, el ambarino la miró directamente a los ojos para que pudiera ver en su mirada lo que dentro de poco haría, quería que ella le diera permiso, y así lo hizo. Entonces, el acarició con sus dedos la intimidad de Sakura.

Ella gimió ante el contacto. Shaoran poco a poco adentró el dedo índice dentro de ella y lo empezó a mover de arriba hacia abajo sustituyendo a su miembro que iba aumentando cada vez más por el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pudo notar que estaba muy húmeda. Iba aumentando de intensidad los movimientos haciendo que ella se retorciese por el éxtasis del llegado orgasmo.

-¡¡Aaaahhh!!- se arqueó para abrazar a Shaoran. Ya más tranquilizada, como venganza, le dio la vuelta en la arena y se puso sobre él. Empezó a besarlo con pasión, bajó por su cuello, por su pecho, subió al lóbulo de la oreja al cual dio un leve mordisco.

-Ahhh…Sakura- suspiró con un gemido.

Sonrió satisfecha. Continuó con sus besos por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a donde quería llegar. El miembro de él. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo empezó a masajear, y justo después, se lo metió en la boca dejándolo impresionado y sin aire. Siguió con su juego hasta que el estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

-Sa…¡¡Sakura!!- y antes de explotar en la boca de ella, decidió controlarse y volvió a tomar el control de la situación. Cogió a la castaña de las caderas y la colocó entre sus piernas, siendo penetrada por el de una sola embestida. Gritó por la impresión. Shaoran, le dio la vuelta y quedó sobre ella, embistiendo poco a poco. Sakura enroscó sus piernas en la cintura del ambarino para que la conexión fuese más profunda.

Shaoran le acariciaba los senos, los chupaba, los mordía excitando muchísimo más a la esmeralda que gemía con mucho empeño haciendo que sus partes intimas se cortrallesen más de lo normal. Eso le gustó mucho. Disminuyó la intensidad de las embestidas pero a los siguientes veinte segundos, volvió a embestir de forma brutal haciendo que los dos se arquearan por la sensación de estar en el mismo cielo.

Se separaron pero volvieron a besarse con pasión y demencia. Se amaban y eso nada ni nadie lo iba a cambiar

Pasados unos minutos, estaban acostados en la arena abrazados como si los fueran a separar de un momento a otro.

-Shaoran- le llamó ella con un susurro- ¿Qué hora es?

-las…- miró el reloj y se entristeció- seis menos veinte.

-Me debo ir Shaoran, espero verte de nuevo algún día. Te amo- depositó un dulce beso en sus labios, se levantó y le dirigió una última mirada para después irse.

-¡¡Sakura!!- la esmeralda se giró al oír su nombre y justo en ese momento se vio apresada por unos fuertes brazos que apretaban su cintura a la de él y la besaba con desesperación- Te echaré mucho de menos mi flor- susurró estando todavía muy cerca de su rostro- Te amo tanto.

-Yo también a ti Shaoran. Nunca voy a dejar de quererte, pase lo que pase.

.............................................Fin Del Flash Back..................................................................

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**¿Os gustó? Espero que sii. Me parece que el momento Lemmon está hecho con muchísimo amor. =)**

**Como ya os habréis dado cuenta…¡¡LA HIJA ES DE SHAORAN!! Bueno, he de decir porque la niña se llama así, además os lo prometí.**

**Sakura en chino: Ying Fa**

**Shaoran en chino: Xiao Lang**

**Si juntamos el primer nombre de Sakura en chino y el segundo nombre de Shaoran en chino sale…Ying Lang, ósea, el nombre de la beba. Está bien ideado ¿eh? ¿A qué no os lo imaginabais?**

**Pasando a otro tema, Sakura le pidió a Yue hacerse pasar por el padre de la niña porque como ve que Shaoran, se a buscado a otra, no quiere que el sepa que la hija es de él porque sino, tendría que hacerse cargo de ella y no podría ser feliz. Pero la pobre esta equivocada pero también…¡¡YA LE VALE AL TONTO ESE HACER ALGO ASÍ CUANDO SU AMOR HA VUELTO!!Será tonto. ¬¬**

**Aunque no lo ponga en el capitulo, Sakura se apellida ahora Oceanic porque, cuando se tuvo que ir por un año era para ser la reina de esa cuidad del mar. Por eso, le cambió el apellido y como se puso en los anteriores capítulos, la menor de las hermanas es la que se encarga de gobernar a otro lugar.**

**REVIEWS**

**XXSakuraBlossomsxX: ****Jajajaja, no es adoptada pero es de Shaoran, eso es lo que te importaba ¿no? Y lo siento por desilusionarte, no nació en una concha Ying Lang, ya pondré en el siguiente capitulo como fue su nacimiento.**

**Lyons:**** Se que no puedes poner reviews a menudo pero aun así, se que les la historia y con eso me basta. Aunque, de vez en cuando y cuando puedas, me pones alguno ¿vale? =)**

**Any:**** ….Adivinaste, pero tampoco era tan difícil. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**lfanycka****: La madre? Sakura, ¿El Padre? Shaoran, ¿La hija? Ying Lang. Espero tu comentario!**

**Mak3:**** ¡¡BIENVENIDA A LAS HISTORIAS DE THE CRAZY GIRLS!! Espero que te guste este capitulo y si, como ya habrás leído, la hija es también de Shao! Con respecto a otros fics, El ángel de un Demonio y La Elegida son míos, de Marta, a mi me gusta bastante la trama y bueno, recibo varios comentarios que me ayudan a seguir, NO DEJARÉ NI UNA SOLA HISTORIA MIA SIN ACTUALIZAR!! pero de mi compañera Arianna no puedo decir lo mismo…**

**NOTICIAS**

**Bueno como ya sabréis por nuestros otros fics, aquí es dónde ponemos las actualizaciones de los demás, lo importante de este fic, como se va a llamar el capitulo siguiente...vale, allá vamos.**

**1 - ****Un Puente Entre dos Mundos ****- Capitulo 15: La verdad**

**2 - ****La Elegida: Capi 10. ****– Explosión de sentimientos (antes ponía Reencuentros, pero me gustó más este titulo para el siguiente capi!! Sorry). En proceso: 90%**

**2,5- En nuestro perfil de The Crazy Girls, están puestas dos enlaces de unas paginas en las que se encuentran unos dibujos míos, ósea de Marta. Miradlos plis y comentarme en ellos por fiis o en mi perfiil...que también estápuesto como enlace.**

**3 - ****El ángel de un Demonio: Capi 4****- Acercamientos. En proceso: 4%**

**4 - Por parte de mi compañera de cuenta, Arianna, os aviso que tuvo hace tiempo un problemilla con el ordenador y todavía no puede solucionarlo. Así que: Mundo Fantástico!, Un Enemigo en Común e Hija de la Noche no estarán actualizados hasta el aviso de que su computadora ya esté bien. Sorry =(**

**5 - Arianna, amiga y compañera de la cuenta de The Crazy Girls, está haciendo otros fics, que, cuando su ordenador esté bien se publicarán como es el caso de "**_**Twilight**_**" y "**_**Skater**_**" Esperemos que no se tarde mucho.**

**AVANCES:**

_-Yo no me creo que Ying Lang sea hija de Yue- recapacitó Luck en voz alta._

_-¿Por qué lo dices amor?_

_-Ay Mei ¿No es evidente? no se le parece en nada._

_-_

_-¿Shaoran te puedo hacer una pregunta?- el asintió-¿Qué ocurrió entre Sakura y tú la noche anterior de su marcha?_

_El aludido se puso rojo como un tomate y dijo con la cabeza gacha-Pues…_

**IMPORTANTE:**

_**COMO NO HAYA MINIMO EH MINIMO 5 REVIEWS NO ACTUALIZO!!! Y SI PODÉIS, PONED MÁS PORQUE ME SENTIRÍA MUY HALAGADA Y TENDRÍA MÁS FUERZAS A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR!! POR FAVOR OS LO PIDO T.T**_

* * *

**¡¡Hasta la próxima y esperamos más reviews!! =)**


	15. La Verdad

**UN** **PUENTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 15: La Verdad

Estaban todos en la sala, seguían sin creerse que Yue fuera el padre de Ying Lang

-Hermana- habló Tomoyo- Dinos, ¿Cómo fue que nació Yin Lang? Nos dijeron que nunca nos contarían como una sirena daba a luz hasta llegado el momento.

-Bueno la verdad…es que no fue una cosa muy bonita….

………………………………………………………………Flash Back……………………………………………………………………

Una mujer nadaba a toda prisa, su princesa iba a dar a luz una hermosa niña, y dadas las circunstancias, de que la matrona había fallecido hacía unos cuántos días, ella, aprendiz de ese trabajo, no tenía más remedio que ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible en la operación. Pero estaba demasiado nerviosa ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¡¡Era su princesa!! ¿Le harían pagar sus estupideces?

Llegó a la sala especial de _operaciones a lo aqua _y empezó a vestirse como debería hacerlo una profesional.

Pocos minutos después, dos delfines muy bien amaestrados, traían una camilla con la paciente gritando por el dolor, llevaba ya cuatro centímetros de rotura.

Se adelantó rápidamente y observó sus constantes. Estaba perfecta.

Sakura, por otro lado, estaba ya desesperada ¡¡La chica esa se lo estaba tomando todo con una tranquilidad que la ponía de los nervios!! ¡¡Necesitaba sacar a su hija ya!!

-¡¡OH POR SUS ANTEPASADOS, ¿¿SE PUEDE DAR UN POCO DE PRISA?? NO PUEDO MÁS!!- gritó la esmeralda soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas. A ese paso, ¡moriría de dolor!

-Si si…lo…lo siento alteza yo…

-¡¡DEJESE DE TANTO HABLAR Y ACTUE!!

-Si…si señorita…digo…alteza- y después de eso, cogió la medusa que tenían reservada para esas ocasiones y la restregó en ella desde su abdomen hasta la mitad de la cola. La dio la vuelta, e hizo lo mismo. Porque las medusas moradas, producían en seres marinos como ellos un anestesiante que te hacían no sentir nada.

La colocó nuevamente como antes y estaba y cogió el bisturí. Cortó desde el medio del inicio de la cola hacia abajo, donde se podía apreciar el corte que ya se había hecho por si solo. Así que no tuvo más que señalarlo y cortó hasta el medio, donde estarían unas rodillas si fuera humana.

Dolor, mucho dolor fue lo que sintió Sakura ¿¿¡Por qué le había tenido que tocar una ser tan estúpida que ni siquiera había esperado a que hiciera efecto la anestesia que le proporcionó la medusa!??

Chilló y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el dolor era insoportable. Aguantó todo lo que pudo, hasta que pudo ver como un pequeño personajillo flotaba por la sala, con sus ojos esmeraldas abiertos mirándola fijamente. Y justo en ese momento, miró hacia abajo y notó en como la nueva _matrona_ si se le podía llamar así, utilizaba un cicatrizante de olor muy fuerte para curar la pequeña intrusión que tenía su cola y que al ser vital para poder nadar, debía de sanarse ya, porque estando en el cuerpo de sirena, no podía ni ella, ni nadie, estar más de dos días sin nadar, ya que la cola, por poco movimiento, se cangrenaría y esa enfermedad pasaría a la parte superior de su cuerpo y marchitaría su corazón dejándolo sin vida.

Puff…solo de pensarlo le daban escalofríos. Pero ahora estaba feliz, su pequeña estaba en sus brazos riendo con alegría, solo estaban ellas dos en esos momentos, y eso, era lo que más le importaba en ese mismo instante. Nada ni nadie, podría quitarle esa felicidad de tener a su bebé cerca de ella.

……………………………………………………….Fin del Flash Back…………………………………………………………………

Todos se quedaron estupefactos por la historia que Sakura les había contado ¿¿Así nacían los hijos de las sirenas??

-Si alguna vez tengo hijos, tenedlo por seguro que no va a ser en el mar- dijo Meilin intentando contener las ganas que tenia de vomitar.

-Lo mismo digo- aclaró Tomoyo híper pálida.

Se creo un silencio incomodo que Eriol decidió romper para no seguir con aquella tensión sobre críos.

**-**Sakura, ¿en serio que Yue es el padre de Ying Lang?- preguntó muy extrañado al ver el grado máximo de comparación que se podía hacer a "padre" y a hija.

-Si Eriol.

-Sak, cariño, recuerda que hay que ir a por Xiao Fa- dijo Yue intentando cambiar de tema para no seguir hablando de el, porque si lo hacían, pronto, se darían cuenta de la verdad.

-Si Yue, ahora mismo vamos.

-Saku ¿Quién es Xiao Fa?- preguntó Tomoyo interesada.

-Xiao Fa es alguien que va ser muy importante y especial en la vida de Ying Lang.

-Sakura…-dijo Eriol captando su atención- ¿qué tiene la niña entre las manos?

-¡Ah esto!- señaló la objeto rosado que tenía su hija- es la concha que toda sirena real necesita.

-Pero Sakura… Ying Lang es muy pequeña para tener una ya- le replicó la amatista con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya lo sé Tommy, y no hace falta que me mires así. Ahora mismo te lo explico, mira, al ser Ying Lang hija única de momento y por ser la futura reina de Acuatic, tiene que tener una. Además, no te preocupes por nada, ella viene de un buen lugar, el animal que llama a través de esta concha es nada más y nada menos que la cría de Zenny así que…

-Alteza- le interrumpió Yukito- Pero que yo sepa, el quitarle un cría de hipocampo a su madre es muy peligroso.

-No te preocupes Yukito, Zenny me dio su permiso- le aclaró con una sonrisa.

-Sak apresúrate, puede ser capaz que los del palacio piensen que ya no quieres a Xiao Fa para Ying Lang.

-Sakura- dijo el ambarino que hasta el momento había estado callado.

-Dime Shaoran- le contestó ella sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Ahora no puede ser, ¿no ves que estamos apurados?- le reprochó ella. ¡Parecía como si no hubiera escuchado nada de la conversación que habían mantenido hacía unos momentos!

-Vamos cariño- le animó Yue a Sakura mientras la jalaba suavemente de la cintura para dirigirse hacia la entrada de la casa. Y estando ya allí, se giró y se despidió de todos para luego salir de allí.

Justo después del silencio que se había formado en la casa cuando salieron la "pareja", cierta persona lo rompió.

-Yo no me creo que Ying Lang sea hija de Yue- recapacitó Luck en voz alta.

-¿Por qué lo dices amor?

-Ay Mei ¿No es evidente? no se le parece en nada.

-Luck tiene razón, a mi la niña me recuerda a alguien. ¿A ti no Tommy?- le preguntó Eriol a su novia con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Si, y creo saber a quién- miró al ambarino y le preguntó-¿Shaoran te puedo hacer una pregunta?- el asintió-¿Qué ocurrió entre Sakura y tú la noche anterior de su marcha?

El aludido se puso rojo como un tomate y dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Pues…-y no pudo seguir hablando, estaba más que avergonzado y nervioso, no le salín las palabras.

-Mei, tenemos que hablar cuanto antes con Saku- le dijo Tomoyo levantando un poco la voz por lo emocionada que estaba.

La azabache asintió muy decidida.

-Eriol, Luck, tenemos que irnos- habló nuevamente Shaoran después de haberse calmado- Tomoyo, Meilin, acordaos que mañana tenemos ensayo.

Las dos hermanas asintieron mientras Eriol y Luck se acercaban a ellas para despedirse con un beso lleno de ternura y después salieron de allí en dirección al apartamento que tenían los tres en común.

* * *

En un lugar acuoso, donde solo unos pocos seres habitaban allí y otros pocos sabían de su existencia.

-¿Sakura, tu sabes que tus hermanas no te han creído ni una sola palabra?

-Si que lo sé, y también se que cuando me vean me van a preguntar por la verdad.

-Cambiando de tema Sakura- le dijo al notar cierta tristeza en su rostro - ¿No te parece hermosa la cría de Zenny?

-Si…será una magnífica hipocampo para Ying Lang. Su color es verde claro como los ojos verde alga y tendrá una piedra rosada en medio de la corona dorada que se le pondrá.

-Sakura, yo me subo ya a dormir ¿vale?

-Esta bien. Que pases buena noche. Yo ahora después subo con Ying

Yue se fue a dormir y Sakura aprovechó para salir con su niña en los brazos a la playa, donde se puso a cantar una canción cargada de amor.

Hundida en un mar atormentado

Casi derrotada y presa

Me liberaré del todo

Y miraré

Cara a cara el amor.

Porque mil veces me levantaré

Manteniendo mí promesa

Y aunque el agua en el aire hirviendo ya esté

Bajo un sol abrasador.

Es como un rayo ardiente

Su calor, su calor, su calor

Más mi canción emerge

Con vigor, con vigor, con desesperación

Y me salvó, me salvó.

Melodía valiente

Latido vibrante del amor

Latidos potentes son testigos de una única verdad.

Esto empieza ya

Brillante espejo nítido

Y que el mundo alumbrará

La fuerza del amor hoy resurgirá

Una armonía nueva

La más perfecta nace ya…

* * *

Shaoran, Luck y Eriol se encaminaban hacia su casa cuando el ambarino paró y les dijo:

-Adelantaos vosotros, yo tengo que comprar algunas cosas.

-Bueno- dijeron sus compañeros, y se fueron.

Cuando regresó de comprar pasó por la playa en la que pudo divisar a una mujer con su bebe en brazos cantándole… ¿Una canción de amor? y la mujer se parecía mucho a…¡¡Sakura, era Sakura!! pero… ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

-Ojala que tu papá no fuera un creído- la escuchó decir.

Sakura cayó de pronto que no estaba sola y miró hacia atrás.

Shaoran, cuando ella se dio la vuelta, se perdió en sus ojos. Y ella, no pudo más que pensar:

"_Ojala no me haya escuchado"_

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**¡¡Hoola!! Sé que algunas querrán matarme pero tengo una excusa muy buena del porque no he actualizado antes este fic y esa excusa es que he tenido un montón de exámenes finales y no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para escribir. Sorry =(**

**Bueno, comentando el capitulo, no ha pasado gran cosa ya que no era muy largo, pero el objetivo del titulo La Verdad de este capitulo es que: ¿Shaoran se habrá enterado que él es el padre por esa frase que ha escuchado de Sakura? ¿Creerá que Yue no es el padre y es otro? ¿O directamente será lo bastante tonto y cortito para pensar que ella reprochaba a Yue por alguna discusión que tuvieron?**

**Ahí os dejo que lo penséis…jajaja =D**

**Ahora, tema de Ying Lang. Como ya os puse en el capi, ella tendrá como correspondencia de princesa un hipocampo (caballito de mar, para quien no conozca la palabra anterior) al igual que tienen sus tías Tomoyo (a Byakko) y Meilin (a Rubymoon) y su madre Sakura (a Zenny)**

**Vale, ahora el parto de Sakura, aclaración de una cosa, lo que nosotros decimos dilatación, en lo que "eso" se abre para dejar paso al bebé, en las sirenas se hace una pequeña abertura ya de por sí cuando se va a dar a luz que con el paso del tiempo del parto, esta se va haciendo más grande.**

**Me gustó esta idea mucho y debo decir que todo el flash Back del parto de Sakura es sacado de la imaginación de Marta, ósea yo. Y que por lo tanto, he tenido que hacer unos cambios a la historia para poder meterlo ahí en medio. ¡¡Gracias por leerlo!!**

**Tengo que avisar también, que el capitulo 16, todavía no tiene titulo y se tardará un poco bastante en escribir ya que yo (Marta) quiero poner al día mis historias y además tengo que esperar a que mi compañera de cuenta Arianna haga el capítulo para yo publicarlo con mis cambios hechos porque, todos estos anteriores ya estaban hechos desde un primer momento, pero el siguiente no así que por eso se tardará más.**

**Hay otras dos cosas que debo avisar y es que Arianna, mi compañera de cuenta, ya tiene listo los siguientes capítulos de Mundo Fantástico! e Hija de la Noche, por lo tanto y como ya tiene bien su ordenador, no se tardará en publicar.**

**Y la otra cosa que he de decir, es que este fic ya esta llegando a su fin, aunque parezca que todavía le queda mucho por describir, os puedo asegurar que no, y yo, aunque solo soy la traductora de este fic, mi aproximación a los capítulos que le falten serán como mucho, y solo es una aproximación, porque no se los he preguntado a mi amiga son unos 6 o 10, vale, si, pueden ser muchos todavía, pero como los que han seguido esta historia, podrán comprobar que los capis no son muy largos a si que…**

**Bueno ahora, que ya he hablado demasiado, paso a los…**

**REVIEWS**

**XXSakuraBlossomsxX: ****Estamos de acuerdo contigo ¡¡Son unos estúpidos!! y más Shaoran por ceder en el trato ese. Bueno esperamos que te haya gustado este capi!**

**Lyons:**** Espero que no te hayamos defraudado con este capi!! Y con lo de mi historia de El Ángel de un Demonio…bueno lo siento, pero la inspiración me llega poco con ese fic, pero prometo que no lo dejaré a medias!! Además, he tenido poco tiempo para escribir por los examenes,como dije ya anteriormente.**

**Any:**** Si, Shaoran merece sufrir un poco por estúpido, bueno, espero que te haya gustado el lucimiento de Ying Lang y todo el resto del capi. Y bueno ahora con lo de Shaoran ¿¿Se habrá enterado de lo que dijo Saku y lo que conllevaba ese mensaje?? Ya lo veremos jajaja, te dejo con la duda.**

**lfanycka****: La verdad me gustan tu comentarios ¡¡Me dan los ánimos que necesito para mis historias!! Sigue así, porque con eso, consigues que me supere a mi misma, me ilusione y me concentre en toda la historia para darle más sentimientos y emociones que por lo que veo y por lo que leo, le gusta eso a la gente. ¡¡Gracias por todo!!**

**ShikiCaramel****:**** ¡¡BIENVENIDA A LAS HISTORIAS DE THE CRAZY GIRLS!! Espero que te guste este capitulo ¡¡TAMBIÉN SOY FAN DE TUS HISTORIAS!! Me leo la del A Orillas del Río Nilo, esta way pero continúala por favor…¡¡Espero tu nuevo comentario con impaciencia!!**

**SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-**** :**** ¡¡BIENVENIDA A LAS HISTORIAS DE THE CRAZY GIRLS!! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ¡¡Espero tu nuevo comentario con impaciencia!!**

**Me encanta recibir nuevas personas, y a la demás gente que lee y no pone reviews, debo de decirles que les agradezco también que lean esta historia, pero que por lo menos, me comenten alguna vez porque, poner un review es hacer clic, escribir un poco y hacer otro clic, tampoco es tan difícil. ¡¡OS DOY ANIMOS PARA HACERLO Y ESPERO VUESTRO COMENTARIO!!**

**NOTICIAS**

**Bueno como ya sabréis por nuestros otros fics, aquí es dónde ponemos las actualizaciones de los demás, lo importante de este fic, como se va a llamar el capitulo siguiente...vale, allá vamos.**

**1 - ****Un Puente Entre dos Mundos ****- Capitulo 16: No hay titulo todavía.**

**2 - ****La Elegida: Capi 11 ****– Con ganas de poder besarte. En proceso: 10% ¡¡QUE SEPAÍS QUE ESTOY MUY ENFADADA POR LA FALTA DE REVIEWS EN EL CAPITULO 10 DE LA ELEGIDA YA QUE SOLO FUERON DOS Y ME PERECE MUY BUEN CAPITULO PARA SOLO COMENTAR TAN POCOS. POR FAVOR COMENTADME MÁS ESE CAPITULO Y LOS SIGUIENTES…**

**2,5- En nuestro perfil de The Crazy Girls, están puestas dos enlaces de unas paginas en las que se encuentran unos dibujos míos, ósea de Marta. Miradlos plis y comentarme en ellos por fiis**

**3 - ****El ángel de un Demonio: Capi 4****- Acercamientos. En proceso: 6% Causa: Falta de tiempo y de inspiración**

**4 - Por parte de mi compañera de cuenta, Arianna, os aviso que tuvo hace tiempo un problemilla con el ordenador y que ya solucionado. Así que: Mundo Fantástico!, Un Enemigo en Común e Hija de la Noche estarán actualizados dentro de poco.**

**5 - Arianna, amiga y compañera de la cuenta de The Crazy Girls, está haciendo otros fics, que, cuando su ordenador esté bien se publicarán como es el caso de "**_**Twilight**_**" y "**_**Skater**_**" Esperemos que no se tarde mucho.**

**6 - No se si habréis leído mi primer two-shot, jeje: Mi vida Siempre a tu Lado. Protas: como no...Sakura y Shaoran. Rating: T Clasificación: Drama/ Romance. Son dos capitulos en uno. **

**Hago la publicidad, un saludo y espero que lo leáis.**

**AVANCES:**

_**Tampoco hay. Sorry, pero así, se hace más grande la impaciencia y eso es bueno para poner más comentarios jejeje =P**_

**IMPORTANTE:**

_**COMO NO HAYA MINIMO EH MINIMO 5 REVIEWS NO ACTUALIZO!!! Y SI PODÉIS, PONED MÁS PORQUE ME SENTIRÍA MUY HALAGADA Y TENDRÍA MÁS FUERZAS A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR!! POR FAVOR OS LO PIDO T.T-------------------Es broma, poned los que queráis, actualizaré igual. Eso si, no permito que sea solo un review o dos.**_

* * *

**¡¡Hasta la próxima y esperamos más reviews!! =)**


	16. Alegría

UN **PUENTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS

* * *

**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (antes éramos dos autoras las que hicimos el fic, pero ahora a pasado a manos mías, de Marta) así que no se podría decir que es una especie de copia porque no lo es. Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-_- Diálogos

"_"- Pensamientos

-Cambio de escena-

….Flash Back…...

….Fin de Flash Back…

* * *

**Capitulo 16: ** **Alegría

* * *

**

Llevaban un rato mirándose fijamente uno al otro. Sus miradas conectaban de una manera indescriptible, como una vez y siempre, desde que se conocieron fue así.

El silencio que se había creado entre ellos no fue en ningún momento incómodo, pero estaba claro, que alguno de los dos, debía de hablar.

Sakura estaba bastante nerviosa, ya que Shaoran podría darse cuenta de las cosas y eso, la llevará a grandes problemas.

-Eh… bueno yo…

-Si tu "novio" o como quieras tu llamarle, es un creído… ¿Por qué estás con él? – le preguntó el ambarino interrumpiéndola.

"Dios, menos mal, gracias"- pensó Sakura cuando escuchó lo que dijo Shaoran- Estoy con él porque le quiero, ¿es que acaso no sabes que cuando amas a una persona, la quieres tal y como es? Te puedes quejar, pero lo aceptas.

Shaoran se sentó al lado de ella y suspiró.

-Claro que lo sé- miró hacia el mar. Las olas se movían hacia ellos, danzando con sus sonidos hermosos, que penetraban por los oídos creando una tranquilidad espiritual. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando le dijo a Sakura- ¿Recuerdas que esta fue la playa, en donde hicimos el amor?

La esmeralda se sonrojó fuertemente. ¿Cómo no había caído en eso?

-Si… pero de todos modos, dudo que eso fuera "hacer el amor"- Shaoran la miró de reojo y suspiró de nuevo. ¿Por qué y con qué motivo se hacía ahora la difícil?

-No fue solamente sexo Sakura, y lo sabes, en tu interior, bien que lo sabes. Y… Sakura.

-¿Mmm...?

-Aunque seas muy cabezota, y no quieras escuchar el como sucedieron las cosas…, te sigo amando como la primera vez.

-No me llames Sakura…- dijo con pesadez, pasando de lo que le había confesado.

-Te llamo como quiero. Fuiste y sigues siendo muy importante para mí, lo quieras creer o no, pero así es. Llámame como desees, pero no me puedes privar de llamarte por tu nombre, no después de todo lo que pasamos.

-Si que te puedo privar Li, es MI nombre, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Pero parece ser que tu no recuerdas nada de nosotros juntos- Shaoran furioso se levantó. No quería seguir conversando con ella. Le hacía daño.

Se estaba yendo ya, cuando Sakura se levantó y gritó enfurecida:

-¡YO NO FUI LA QUE APROVECHÓ EL TIEMPO CON UNA TIPA MIENTRAS QUE NOSOTROS ESTABAMOS SEPARADOS!- y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Shaoran. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Se volvió a acercar a ella con paso rápido y también habló.

-¡¿ME HABLAS A MÍ… ¡A MÍ! … DE INFIDELIDADES! ¡YO NO FUI EL QUE TUVO UNA HIJA CON OTRA PERSONA!- Para Sakura eso fue como un balde de agua fría. En cierto modo, el tenía razón, pero claro, no sabía la verdad- ¡AMO LOS CRIOS, LOS ADORO! ¡PERO NO PUEDO CON ESTA- dijo echando una mirada a Ying Lang- NO, Y LO SIENTO, PERO EL SABER QUE ES DE EL, Y NO MÍA…- entonces agachó la cabeza rudamente y así pasaron algunos segundos.

-Yo…

-Cuando dijiste delante de todos que el paliducho era el padre y… tu novio… me mataste Sakura, me mataste…- en su voz se notaba cierta debilidad, y Sakura pudo darse cuenta que estaba llorando por las gotas que cayeron en la arena- ¡LO MIO CON ESA CHICA FUE UNA PUÑETERA APUESTA JODER! ¡UNA PUTA, JODIDA, Y MISERABLE APUESTA!- Sakura lo miró- Pero parece ser, que no tendrás nunca confianza en mí. Nunca más podrás… corresponderme…

Y de ahí, salió corriendo hasta su moto y salió pitando de allí, intentado borrar con las velocidad que cada vez se iba incrementando más, todo ese sentimiento que aquella vez sintió y que por siguiente, y ojala que por ultima vez sintiera.

Sakura seguía allí parada, ella también había comenzado a llorar. Le daba mucha pena Shaoran, el debería saber las cosas, pero su inmadurez y su bronca con él, le llevó a estas circunstancias.

-Perdóname Shaoran… perdóname.

* * *

-Debemos ir a ver a Sakura, todo este lío me esta comiendo la cabeza- dijo Tomoyo a su hermana.

-Lo sé Tommy, pero… ya vendrá ella a nosotras ¿esta bien? Necesita descansar de todo lo que le ha pasado con Shaoran…

-Pero Meiling…

-Pero nada Tommy, tienes que dejarla, que razone- y nada mas decir esto, la esmeralda apareció en la entrada de la casa con su hija en los brazos. Tenía la mirada perdida. Se notaba que estaba triste.

-Hola chicas…- saludó con voz distante.

Seguidamente, llevó a la niña a la cuna que instaló ahí para cuando estuviera con sus hermanas. La arropó y justos momentos después, ya estaba dormidita.

Fue hacia donde sus hermanas, y allí se sentó y esperó.

-¿Saku… que te pasa? Te hemos visto muy afligida- preguntó Tomoyo con preocupación.

Al ver que no contestaba, Meiling habló:

-Habla Sakura, me da igual si estas mal, ninguna de las dos nos tragamos ese cuento de que el padre de Ying Lang es Yue y nos lo tienes que contar, así que ya vas soltando la verdad.

-Y luego era yo la que tenía que dejarla descansar…- susurró Tomoyo para sí misma.

-Bueno si, Yue no es el padre de Ying Lang, ya esta-confesó.

-¡Lo sabíamos!- dijo Meiling exaltada. Después de eso, un silencio se formó entre ellas.

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa. Todo lo que le estaba pasando la superaba, y sentía que no debía de hacerle eso a Shaoran. Y aunque su orgullo había actuado por su propia cuenta, sabía que no podía hacerle ver las cosas de ese modo. Shaoran le había demostrado su sufrimiento, y aunque siguiera pensando que lo de la chica era una farsa, debía hablar con él.

-Chicas… no puedo más. Me va a dar algo como siga mintiéndole así- les dijo con voz de queda.

-¿A quién?- preguntaron dudosas.

-¡A shaoran!- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¡Lo sabíamos!- gritó Meiling de nuevo- ¡Claro! ¡Y de ahí Ying Lang!

-Si…- comprendió Tomoyo- Ying Fa y Xiao Lang, juntando los nombres de los padres… sale el nombre de la hija… ¿¡No es romántico!

-Parad ya- dijo llevándose una mano a la frente- me estáis causando dolor de cabeza.

Y sonó el timbre.

-¡Voy yo!- gritó Meiling levantándose para abrir la puerta.

-Bueno… lo siento por lo de antes, es que… nos emocionamos un poquito jeje...- se disculpó Tomoyo- pero tienes que decirle la verdad a Shaoran, debe saberla.

-¿Saber qué?- dijo una voz.

Las dos hermanas miraron y pudieron observar a los tres amigos juntos, observándolas con cara de interés por el asunto. Entonces, Sakura se levantó decidida y habló.

-De la verdad- y miró a Shaoran. "El sigue mal…"- se dijo en su mente.

Shaoran bajó la mirada, no quería su contacto, no ahora después de todo ese daño que estaba sufriendo.

-Shaoran…- escuchó su nombre en la boca de Sakura y se sorprendió. ¡Ya no le llamaba Li! Algo había pasado…- ¿Puedes… acompáñame?- el asintió y la siguió.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sakura se sentó en la cama, justo en frente de la cuna de Ying Lang. Y con una palmada en el colchón, a su lado, indicó a Shaoran que se sentara. Y el aceptó.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?- preguntó como si nada- ¿De qué eh Sakura? ¿No nos lo hemos dicho ya todo?

-En verdad… no todo.

-¿No? ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que contarme?- dijo mirando a la bebé dormir.

-Ying Lang… ella… bueno…- se puso nerviosa. No sabía que el decirle iba a ser tan duro…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó el ambarino interesado.

-Bueno ella…- le costaba hablar- no es… la hija de Yue…- Shaoran ante esas palabras, quedó atónito- ella es… tu…hija Shaoran…- y eso lo remató.

* * *

-Chicas… nos debéis una explicación…- dijo Eriol interesado.

-Esta bien, se lo explicaremos- dijo Meiling- Sakura… le va a decir a Shaoran que Ying Lang, es su hija.

Los dos se miraron con complejidad.

-¡Lo sabíamos!- gritó Luck.

- Si la verdad es que si… ¿¡No es romántico el tener un bebe con la persona que amas!

Y las chicas al oír las palabras pronunciadas… supieron que estos hombres, eran los indicados para ellas.

* * *

-Eh…estas… diciendo qu… que

-Ajá…

-Que tú… tú no… ¿entonces Yue que…?

-Yue no es nada mío, solamente le metí a él por darte un escarmiento -agachó la cabeza acongojada- Cuando te vi con aquella chica…me puse muy mal y decidí no decirte nada. No te iba a dar el gusto de que supieras de Ying Lang después de lo que me estabas haciendo.

Hubo un silencio que Sakura esperó. Sabía que esto ocurriría…

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar como Shaoran se levantaba y cogía a su hija en brazos. Fue una imagen encantadora y enternecedora.

-Mi niña…- le escuchó susurrar y en un momento, la hizo feliz. En cambio esa felicidad cambió cuando vio que Shaoran solamente le prestaba atención a Ying Lang, parecía como si ella no existiese y eso la puso mal.

Pasaron así los minutos, padre e hija contemplándose y jugando el uno con el otro mientras Sakura observaba. Shaoran no le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento desde que reaccionó ante su hija.

Sakura iba a marcharse, quería dejarlos solos, que disfrutaran de lo que no habían podido por su culpa.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban las dos parejas y cuando llegó al salón, los cuatro la miraron.

-Ya esta, se lo dije- sonrió débilmente y Tomoyo supo, que algo no andaba bien.

-Amor…- le susurró a Eriol- ahora vengo- este asintió y ella se levantó. Se dirigió hacia Sakura y la esmeralda comprendió, que la siguiera.

Llegaron a la habitación de Meiling, la más alejada de todas las tres que había, y allí, en la cama, se sentaron, nadie escucharía.

* * *

La mirada de ella era espectacular, unos ojos esmeraldas exactamente igual que su madre lucían expresivos e inquietos en su rostro. En cambio las facciones de la cara… eran las de él. Sí, y la verdad, supo lo tonto que había sido al no fijarse hasta ahora. Que ciego había estado…

Sonrió felizmente.

Y es que de repente, que te salga una hija, y justo la pequeña que una vez había odiado por ser supuestamente de tal Yue, ahora resultaba ser suya. Tenía una hija con solamente 19 años pero… era lo mejor del mundo sentirse padre.

La bebé según le dijeron, tenía 3 meses. Después de aquella noche Sakura embarazó y nueve meses después Ying Lang nace. Sakura vuelve a los tres meses cumpliendo un año de su partida. Estaba más que claro que la bebé era su hija, si señor.

La besó en la coronilla y la miró, se había quedado dormida.

Sonrió.

Dirigió su mirada a Sakura, pero grande fue su confusión cuando vio que ella ya no estaba. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Dejó a Ying Lang en la cuna y se dispuso a buscarla. Fue a bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó sollozos fuertemente sonoros.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación donde provenían y vio a Sakura en las piernas de Tomoyo llorando. Se quedo un rato escuchando para ver que es lo que le pasaba, sin llegar a tener que interrumpir.

* * *

-No me ha hablado Tommy… le dije lo de Ying Lang y después, como sino si existiera para él. Solo Ying Lang- dijo con la mirada triste.

-Hermana, debes de comprender que ahora tiene una hija, debe asumirlo y después de eso…. Ya hablará contigo ya lo verás.

-Esta enfadado conmigo seguro, por mis estupidos berrinches y por ocultarle una hija- y comenzó a llorar en las piernas de Tomoyo- se lo tuve que decir antes, y no guiarme por mi testarudez…

-Tranquila Sakura… shh.

-No puedo Tommy… no puedo… siento que le he fallado a todo el mundo, a Meiling, a Eriol, a Luck, a ti… a Shaoran… Soy una estúpida e inmadura.

-Shhh… Sakura cielo…- Tomoyo levantó la mirada y vio a Shaoran y entonces supo que ellos debían de hablar- Escucha querida, me tengo que ir unos momentos, luego vuelvo ¿si? Tranquilízate.

La amatista se levantó y fue al pasillo en donde le esperaba Shaoran.

-Espero que arregles las cosas con ella, esta muy afectada por todo lo que ha pasado, y se siente culpable- el ambarino asintió y entró en la habitación.

Vio a Sakura sentada en la cama, con lágrimas que caían de sus preciosos ojos. Se acercó a ella y le abrazó por detrás, haciendo que ella se asustase un poco.

-No tienes porqué llorar Sakura…- le dijo al oído- No por eso-

Ella se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos.

-Pero yo…

-Shh…-le interrumpió poniendo un dedo en su boca para que prestara silencio- Se lo que vas a decir y… lo siento por ello pero no lo pude evitar, el tener una hija contigo pues… me llenó el alma. Dios fue…Sakura…- le tocó el labio inferior con deseo- aunque hayas estado enfadada conmigo… es la mejor noticia que he tenido y que me hayas podido dar…

-Sha… Shaoran yo… yo aún te amo… - ante esas palabras, el sonrió complacido.

-Sabes que yo también… mi amor… - y fue entonces cuando se fundieron en un dulce y cálido beso, mientras se tendían en la cama y se acariciaban la cara como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

-Vaya Tomoyo… eso no me lo esperaba de ti…

-¡DEJA DE BURLARTE ERIOL!- gritó desconsolada.

-No me burlo, en serio, es más, estoy muy pero que muy enfadado. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme esto?

-¡FUE UNA CONFUSIÓN!- se intentó disculpar.

-Si claro… confusión que me costó a mi también el cabreo. ¡Podías haberte fijado un poco más ¿no crees?- dijo Meiling de el mismo modo que Eriol.

-Perdonen los dos pero… yo le doy la razón a Tomoyo chicos, porque los que no deberíamos de haber estado en esa habitación fuimos nosotros Meiling. Tú fuiste la que me dejó en la cama de Tomoyo con ganas de ti, mientras te ibas a por una… "sorpresita" para mí.

-Si pero…

-No Meiling, no interrumpas. Tomoyo fue a su cama y se pensó que yo era Eriol y por eso se me tiró encima para besarme. ¿Qué hay de malo? ¡Me echo la misma colonia que él y tenemos el mismo corte de pelo ahora! ¡Y estábamos a oscuras! ¡Normal que se confundiera la pobrecita!

-Gracias Luck, por comprenderme, pero parece ser, que quien debería de comprender no lo hace. ¿No es así…Eriol?

-Yo… bueno… lo siento amor…

_Ahh… si…_

-¿Me perdonas?

_Mmmmm…_

-Por favor Tommy…- dijo Eriol suplicándole.

_¡Dioss sii!_

-Chicos…- llamó la atención Meiling- soy yo, o los sonidos son de…

_Aahh… shaoo…_

_-_arriba- terminó la frase.

_Uhh…_

Al volver a oír el sonido, nota: gemido en estado de 6 por placer, los cuatro se levantaron de un santiamén y se miraron unos a otros.

-¿Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo?- dijo una Meiling muy picarona.

-¡SI!- gritaron todos a la vez.

Al momento siguiente, estaban los cuatro subiendo las escaleras para irse a la sala de estar, conjunta a la sala en donde estaba la pareja, pusieron sus oídos en la pared, y se dispusieron a escuchar.

* * *

-¡AY SHAOO!- gritó la muchacha al recibir una mordida en la ingle.

Shaoran fue hacia sus labios, los cuales volvió a besar, y se fue a su oído y le dijo susurrando:

-Me dirás que no te ha gustado nada de lo que mi boca te ha hecho…

-Me ha…- le miró a los ojos- encantado… pero… ya no puedo más… te necesito dentro de mí…

-Tus deseos son ordenes, princesa- y seguidamente, se posicionó entre sus piernas y la penetró con suavidad y empezó a moverse.

-Hacia tanto tiempo que he deseado estar nuevamente dentro de ti…

-Shao…

-Tocar tu cuerpo…- puso una mano en su seno izquierdo, tocando y jugando con su pezón lleno de leche materna- Tu boca…- llevo su dedo al interior de esta, recibió un mordisco de ella que lo enloqueció- sentirte excitada solamente para mí…

Fue aumentando la velocidad.

-Shao…

* * *

-Ehh… lo siento chicas, pero me da a mi… que nos vamos a tener que ir si no queremos que algo en nuestro cuerpecito suba y aumente de tamaño… ¿Verdad Luck?- dijo Eriol con la cara completamente roja.

-Ehh si, la verdad es que sí. Nos vamos- los dos dieron un rápido beso a sus respectivas novias, y se fueron pitando de la casa.

Hombres… pobrecillos

-Bueno Mei, será mejor que vayamos cenando nosotras, porque es tarde y me da a mí que estos dos, hoy no salen de la habitación- rió un poco.

-Tienes razón Tommy, vamos yendo.

* * *

-Sakura… sak..u…ra…- dijo con delirio el ambarino. Pronto llegaría al clímax, pero debía de dejar que Sakura llegara antes, sino, no sería justo.

- Shao… ran… yo… yo…-Sakura se sentía en las nubes. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía a Shaoran de esta manera… y hasta entonces, en estos momentos, no supo cuanto le había echado de menos.

-Amor…

-Shao… ¡Ahhh!- llegó su clímax. Ahora superaba las nubes… el cielo… estaba a… a tres metros sobre el cielo.

-Sakuu…¡RAA!- ahora si, después de que Sakura llegó, las contracciones que le había estado mandando su llegada al clímax, se permitió el lujo de ir más rápido para llegar él al suyo propio.

Se separó de ella completamente para acostarse a su lado y llevarla a sus brazos. Depositó un beso en la coronilla de ella.

-Te amo nena…

-Y yo a ti mi Shao…- le dio un beso en su pecho desnudo en el cual, estaba apoyada y de repente, escucharon a Ying Lang llorar- Ying Lang… ¿Quieres que la traigamos aquí, con nosotros Shao?

-¿Lo dudas?- ella hizo un _no_ con la cabeza y se levanto para ponerse una bata de seda rosa palo, y salió a recoger a su hija de la cuna.

Cuando llegó, pudo ver a Tomoyo atendiéndola.

-Vaya vaya… pensé que no ibas a venir- le dijo entregándosela.

-¿Cómo no si es mi hija?- le preguntó con obviedad.

-Es que como estabas muy ocupada…- al escuchar eso, Sakura sonrojó.

-¿Hi…hicimos mucho… ruido?- preguntó con temor.

-Un poquito- susurró Tomoyo divertida al ver como Sakura se sonrojaba mas aún- Bueno te dejo con tu niña…- y cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta, Sakura hablo de nuevo:

-Oye Tommy, no se si es molestia pero… ¿me dejarías esta noche tu habitación?

-Claro hermana pero… mañana por favor, cambia las sabanas, no es por nada eh, pero no quiero dormir en los fluidos de otros, aunque sean de mi hermana… ya me entiendes…- y de ahí, salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

-Ehh… si, entiendo- respondió Sakura al aire. Miró a su hija y le dio un beso en el moflete derecho- Eres igual a tu padre cielo…

Salio de allí y se dirigió a la habitación de Tomoyo.

Cuando entró, vio a un Shaoran colocado, dispuesto a recibir a las dos mujeres de su vida.

Sakura fue hacia él y se colocó en donde le guiaba. Se puso a la izquierda de el, dejando a Ying Lang sobre la cama, entre medias de los dos.

-¿Y qué pasará ahora con Yue?- no pudo evitar preguntar el ambarino.

-Le diré lo que ha pasado y ya podrá volver con mamá y papá- dijo tranquilamente.

-Ahh… es que… ¿el está con tu padres?-preguntó interesado.

-Si, cuando estábamos en el mar, mis hermanas y yo éramos protegidas por él, era como nuestro guardaespaldas.

-A vale-bostezó- creo que lo mejor va a ser que durmamos ya los tres.

-Si, es un poco tarde ya…- Sakura abrazó a su hija con un brazo mientras que con el otro, daba la mano a Shaoran.

El los arropó y agarró la mano de Sakura débilmente.

-Buenas noches princesa.

-Buenas noches amor mío…

* * *

-Anfítitre cielo… nuestra hija Sakura…

-Lo se Ídon, ella debe de saber pronto las consecuencias de la unión de los humanos con las sirenas. Hemos estado observando al muchacho de muy cerca pero… ¿crees de verdad que dará la talla?

-No lo se esposa mía. Lo que está claro es que Sakura ahora es reina de Oceanic por lo tanto, el joven ese deberá ser el rey pero… ¿Cómo un humano va a poder gobernar un mundo que realmente ni siquiera conoce?

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Holaaaaa, bueno estoy aquí, soy Marta jeje, la que continúa la historia esta preciosa. Por lo que he podido de momento, este es el capitulo nuevo, después de tanta espera lo siento pero esto va llegando a su fin… pero bueno, de momento todavía queda para rato eh…

Bueno… espero que os haya gustado la reconciliación y la discusión del principio.

Lo de Luck y Eriol en el último momento a sido para mí, lo más gracioso jeje jeje XD, espero que para vosotros también.

Se que no es lo mismo, que yo tomo a los personajes con sus caracteres, pero lo siento muco si el cambio o el giro que ha dado un poco la historia por mi forma de ver, no os ha gustado, mil disculpas.

REVIEWS:

**Any: **hace tiempo que no te leoo, normal…, con lo lenta que estoy con las historias… pero bueno me gusto mucho el comentario del anterior capitulo, no se si lo recordaras jeje, al final si que fue despistado Shaoran, pero vamos no creo que tanto, yo hubiera pensado igual que él. Saludos!

**Lyons:** me vas a querer matar, con el anterior capitulo me tardé en pasarlo al ordenador pues con este… ya ni te cuento… pero es que haber, a mi amiga no se le ocurría nada, al final tuve que cogerla yo porque sino… esto se hacía eterno. Después de un año completo, tu review fue del día de nochebuena y ahora falta casi una semana para que caiga la misma fecha… espero que te haya gustado. Espero tu review en el del El Ángel de un Demonio!

**xXSakuraBlossomsXx**: si, lo es, pero mas yo por hacerte esperar tanto, espero que haya valido la pena, te espero!

**Lfanycka:** la sigo la sigo je jeje, espero que te haya gustado, saludos.

**Cuty Ligia-chan****:** la banda en este capitulo no ha salido, pero tranquila que en el siguiente si que estará te lo juro. Pensé que lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas entre ellos, porque así, no habrá ese fuego que los hierve por dentro, quería suavizar las cosas… muchas gracias por leerme y te espero!

**Yuuki Kuchiki****:** me encanta que te haya gustado, saludos y espero que este también je jeje, chauuu.

NOTICIAS:

1- La Elegida - Capitulo 12:Amores Predestinados. Está en proceso todavía y puede que para dos o tres semanas esté. ;)

2- Un Puente Entre dos Mundos - Capitulo 17: Un Regalo digno de Apreciar. Bastante tardaré, lo siento mucho T.T

3- El Ángel de un Demonio – Epilogo.  Después de actualizar la elegida, lo empezaré. ¡ESTO SE ME ACUMULAA!

4- A Partir de Una Sorpresa, Todo Cambió- Capitulo 3: Un Maravilloso día en la Playa (30%) Pronto se publicará también.

AVANCES:

_-¡QUIERES DECIR QUE…- Shaoran le tapó la boca con una mano para que guardara silencio._

_-Shh… cállate o lo estropearás todo imbecil. Escúchame, hoy hacemos meses de estar juntos, de ahí que le quiera regalar lo que te dije-le quitó la mano, para que Eriol, pudiera hablar._

_-Pero Shaoran… es muy cursi eso…_

_-Será cursi y todo lo que tú quieras, pero es lo que les gusta a las chicas y es lo que le voy a hacer. _

_-¿Sakura con un humano, y sus hermanas también? ¡¿PORQUÉ DIABLOS NO LO IMPEDISTE MIENTRAS YO NO ESTABA YUE? Esto no va a quedar así, Sakura y las demás va a volver al mar quiera o no, como yo me llamo Touya._

_-Cielo cálmate…_

_-¡NO, Y NO TE METAS EN ESTO NAKURU! ¡ESTAS SE VAN A ENTERAR DE QUIÉN SOY YO!_

* * *

**¡Hasta la próxima y espero más reviews! =)**


End file.
